Soldiers of Love
by Agent Blackhawk Carter
Summary: An evil queen has her sights set on ruling the Earth, but that isn't all she wants. She also wants a certain Senshi to rule with her... Sequel to The Crow, rating for adult themes and violence.
1. Awakening

Because several people asked for one (and I really wanted to do it), here is the sequel to _The Crow_; which means if you're reading this without having read that one first, go read _The Crow_ first or nothing will make sense in what goes on in this fic...or even if you did read the fic this sequel might not make much sense at first...I dunno...moving on!

I'd like to give a bit thanks to everyone who read and/or reviewed (mostly both) _The Crow_. It was those people who inspired me to do this fic. Hmm...I wonder if amnesia nymph will review first again or not...have to wait and see I guess.

Moving right along! I got the idea for the title of this song from listening to _Ai no Senshi_ which translates to Soldier of Love. So yeah...If anyone has a better title idea feel free to submit it. I stink at title making.

Hey! Guess what! I _still_ don't own the rights to Sailor Moon or any of the related stuff. I do, however, own a kick arse research paper on Sailor Moon that my Japanese Pop Culture professor wanted to keep (it gots an A)

This fic is rated M because...well...violence and adult themes...

* * *

A pair of cold golden eyes opened as a man knelt down. "Report," the owner of the gold eyes snapped in a cruel feminine voice. The woman wore a flowing gold dress that matched her eyes and golden hair. In spite of her beauty, many of her subordinates found her to be quite cruel, though they kept this opinion to themselves. 

The dark haired man lifted his head. "We found her."

The woman's eyes lit up in delight. "Where is she?"

"At a race in London. I've already dispatched several of the best warriors to bring her in," the man said.

"Excellent. What of those annoying Sailor Senshi?"

"They have shown no sign that they are aware of us or the target."

"Do not underestimate them Ja'aku. Your former master did and his sister managed to kill him."

Ja'aku bowed his head. "I will not fail my Queen."

"See that you do not. Now, bring me the girl." Ja'aku bowed and rose to his feet. He bowed again and left the room. The evil queen smiled as she sipped some wine. "Soon my love…soon you will be mine," she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

The dark blue sports bike shot around the track, the rider expertly controlling the powerful machine. Grinning beneath the helmet, the rider opened the throttle even more and rushed over the finish line, the flag falling. The rider slowed the bike for the victory lap and pulled to a halt in the winner's circle. Gloved hands reached up and pulled the helmet off, revealing short platinum white hair. Teal eyes were glinting with adrenaline and joy as reporters swarmed around the rider.

"Alex! What does it feel like to win your fifth big race in a row?" a reporter demanded as microphones and tape recorders were shoved in her face.

"It feels good but I don't race to win. I race because I want to," Alex replied. The teen answered a few more questions before escaping to the safety of the locker rooms. Along the way Alex encountered dozens of fan girls. The white haired teen hurried through them and closed the door to the locker room. Alex sighed in relief and stripped off the dark blue riding suit. The rest of the clothes went next and Alexandra grabbed a towel before heading to the showers.

Alex, as she was commonly called, smiled as the warm water hit her back and began easing the tension out of her muscles. As much as she was enjoying the hot water she finished showering quickly and dried off, letting her short hair dry on its own. She walked back into the locker and pulled on a pair of faded jeans and a white short sleeve shirt. She pulled on a pair of black boots. She grabbed a black leather jacket and pulled it on. She picked up her sports bag and started to leave when something made her stop and look around.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" she asked. A man with slicked back black hair stepped into view, his dark eyes cold. Something was nagging at the back of Alex's mind, telling her that this man was dangerous and that she should know him.

"Are you Alexandra Haruka Ten'ou?" he asked in a suave voice.

"Who's asking?"

He smiled and she began backing away. "Come with me," he ordered.

"Yeah right," she returned. She felt her back hit the row of lockers and she looked around for an escape.

"This will go easier for you if you come with me willingly," he said.

"I'm not going anywhere with you pal," she snapped.

He sighed. "So be it," he said. He snapped his fingers and a monster rose up out of the floor.

Alex's eyes widened. "Holy…" she muttered.

"Bring her to the palace," the man ordered and vanished. The humanoid monster growled and reached out for Alex.

She dove forward and ran to the door. She flung it open and dashed through the halls, the youma close behind. A tentacle from the monster lashed out, causing Alex to trip. She hit the ground hard and rolled over, scrambling backwards as the creature lumbered towards her. She angrily clenched her fist, her eyes blazing. As the creature lunged towards her, there was a blinding flash of light. Alex covered her eyes as the light forced the youma away.

The teen lowered her arms and stared in amazement at the object before her. It was a strange pen-like object, a dark blue crystal resting atop the pink handle, two wings resting around the crystal. Within the crystal was a strange golden symbol that Alex felt she should know.

As the logical part of her mind was screaming at her to run, another part was whispering to her. "_It's okay Alex. Take the henshin pen. It's part of who you have been: past, present, future. Take your destiny in hand…_"

Alex slowly reached out towards the pen, feeling as though she could trust the voice. Her fingers wrapped around the smooth handle of the pen. Her eyes widened in shock as she felt power flood her body. A bright, golden light engulfed her. It faded away after a moment and Alex looked down, her eyes nearly bugging out. Her street clothes had turned into a sailor fuku that the Senshi wore.

"_Uranus…"_ a voice whispered in her head. As the word echoed in her mind, the teen knew that was her name in this form.

The youma growled and charged forward. Uranus dove out of the way and rolled to her feet, turning towards the monster. She looked down as gold energy made her right hand glow. A smile tugged at her lips and she lifted her hand into the air. "World Shaking!" she bellowed, slamming her fist down. A golden ball of energy flew towards the youma and slammed into it, killing it on contact.

Uranus grinned faintly. "This is cool…" she murmured. Her henshin undid itself and Alex looked at the pen. "I have no idea what's going on, but it couldn't hurt to keep this I guess…" she whispered. She slipped the pen into her inside pocket of the jacket and grabbed her bag, hefting it onto her shoulders. She walked out of the track and made her way to a dark blue Ferrari. She tossed her bag to the passenger seat and closed the door. She started the car and drove away, unaware of the cold eyes watching her.

- - - - - - - - - -

"She WHAT?" the gold hair queen thundered.

"She awakened my Queen," Ja'aku said. "Forgive me, I did not think she would be able to," he began.

"You have failed me Ja'aku," she growled.

"Please, I beg of you, give me another chance!" he pleaded. He watched in horror as she rose to her feet and descended the steps towards him. Two figures held him in place as he rose to run. "Queen Kyra…please…one more chance is all I ask," he whimpered as she halted a foot from him. His body was trembling in fear.

"I am not as forgiving as Damien," she whispered in his ear. She slid her finger down his shirt, a black, charred line forming where her finger passed over. The two figures ripped the shirt away and Kyra smiled seductively at Ja'aku. She pressed her right palm against his bare chest over his heart. His face twisted in pain as her hand passed through his skin into his chest. He gasped as his heart began beating irregularly. She pulled her hand out and he fell to the ground, convulsing a few times before dying.

Kyra turned from the corpse as servants hurried forward and pulled the body away. She walked up the steps and sat back down on her throne. Two more figures joined the other two and they knelt down. "You four will observe her and guide her to me," Kyra said calmly as if nothing had happened. "We have little time due to Ja'aku's incompetence," she growled.

"Little time?" the figure with a cape asked.

"It won't be long before her memories begin to resurface. If she remembers too much before she comes to me, my plan will not work. Go, and do not fail me like you failed Beryl," Kyra commanded.

The Shitennou bowed. "Yes Highness," they said in unison. They rose to their feet and left the chamber.

"I suppose it is a good thing we already know the target," Jadeite said.

Nephrite grinned. "Posing as her 'friends' was actually a good idea Kunzite."

"We must work quickly now though," Zoisite added. The other three nodded and they vanished.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru gently placed the red roses on the grave. She brushed away some leaves from the marker and rose to her feet, a faint smile on her face. "Happy Anniversary Ruka," she whispered. "Kaze and Mika are both doing so well in school. You would be proud of them. Mika's getting ready to start her racing career while Kaze is about to have his first big concert in a few weeks. I told you he plays piano and violin." Michiru smiled faintly. "It's been hard trying to hide the fact that we haven't been aging due to our Senshi powers."

Her vision suddenly became blurred and she wiped her eyes. "I miss you…so much Ruka. Where are you? You said you'd find me again demo…it's been nineteen years since you left. Her lower lip began to tremble. "Where are you?" she whispered, tears sliding down her face. "Where are you koi?"

- - - - - - - - - -

_Haruka walked down the street, a grocery bag in one hand while the other held the hand of her four-year-old daughter. "Ready to go home little one?" Haruka asked._

_The little girl nodded enthusiastically. "Wanna race!" she exclaimed._

_Haruka smiled at the small girl. She had blonde hair like Haruka but there were streaks of blue-green highlights interspersed evenly in her short hair. She looked very much like Haruka save for her eyes, which were identical to Michiru's._

_Haruka frowned as the wind suddenly changed directions. "Come on Mika. Let's go home," Haruka said, warily looking around. They quickened their pace._

_Several rough looking men trailed behind them, smirks on their faces. Haruka glanced back at them and easily swung Mika up into her arm. Once that was done she increased her pace. One glance behind confirmed to her that the men had surpassed her pace as well._

_Growling in frustration she dropped the grocery bag and held Mika tightly. The tall blonde broke out into a dead run. As she rounded a corner, someone thrust out a two by four and tripped her._

_As Haruka fell, she twisted her body to take the brunt force of the fall and protect Mika. Haruka winced as she fell roughly on her right shoulder. She bit back a cry of pain as she felt it dislocate. She ignored the pain and started to rise when multiple hands grabbed her and pulled Mika away. She was hauled roughly into the middle of a deserted warehouse._

_The blonde was shoved violently to her knees and her head was yanked back. "So you're the one who'll give us some trouble if you're alive," one of the men who had been following her grinned._

_"Who'd've thought that the great racer Ten'ou would be a woman," another agreed. The others laughed and joined in the jeering. They fell silent as a tall, dark haired man entered the room. He was nearly six feet tall and had dark red eyes. He was dressed completely in black and stood over the kneeling Haruka._

_"Don't take this personally Ten'ou. I'm just following orders," he said._

_Haruka glared at him. "Let the kid go and I'll let you live," she snarled._

_The man chuckled. "I think not my dear." He pulled out a gun and took the safety off. "I let you live, and plans get messed up. I can't let that happen."_

_Haruka lunged at the man. "I said let her go!" she bellowed._

_The man shook his head. "I was going to let her live as leverage, but if that's the way you're gonna be about it…" he trailed off, shaking his head. He aimed the gun at Mika who looked at Haruka fearfully._

_"Poppa…" she whimpered._

_Fear rose in Haruka's eyes. "Don't hurt her! Please! I'll do whatever you want! Just don't hurt my daughter! Don't hurt…!" she exclaimed when a gunshot cut her off. Tears streamed down her face as the men holding Mika let her body drop to the floor. "Mika…" Haruka whispered. "MIKA!!" she bellowed in grief._

_"I wouldn't worry," the man said, pointing the gun at her. "You'll be joining the whelp soon."_

_Haruka glared at the man, hatred and fury in her green eyes. "I'll kill you for what you've done," she growled._

_"You can't kill me if you're dead," he smirked. He pressed the gun against her head and pulled the trigger._

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex shot up in bed, cold sweat clinging to her skin. She calmed her breathing as she rolled off the mattress. She walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on her face. She dried off the water and looked at herself in the mirror. "What the hell was that?" she muttered. She frowned as an image of an aqua haired woman appeared in the mirror, her arms wrapping around the teen's shoulders.

"Ashiteru yo Ruka," the woman whispered.

Alex shook her head and the figure vanished. "Okay…no more Hawaiian pizza before bed," she muttered. She turned off the light and crawled back into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru finished packing her suitcase as Setsuna walked in. "Are you sure you want to do this concert?" the Time Senshi asked.

"I can't just cancel it Setsuna-san."

"I realize that, demo…this is the first time you'll have been to London since…"

"I know," Michiru said softly, looking at the pictures on her dresser. Most were of Mika and Kaze growing up, but there were a fair number of pictures of Haruka and Michiru together. "But…I feel as though I have to go." She shrugged and zipped the suitcase close. "Keep an eye on the twins?"

"I'd rather save the world," Setsuna muttered with a grin. Michiru nodded in agreement and picked up her luggage and violin case. She walked down the steps and headed out the door.

* * *

Japanese Word Guide: 

Demo: But.

Koi: Love.

Ashiteru yo: I love you.

* * *

An exciting first chapter. The Shitennou have been revived, Alex/Haruka is living in London, Michiru's on her way to London, and Kyra wants Alex/Haruka. But why does Kyra want the Wind Senshi? You will just have to wait and see...:grins evilly: 

Now is the time to be submitting the reviews. This is a WIP so I need reviews to keep going! Only non-flame reviews are welcomed!


	2. Dark Seduction

Here we go! Chapter two! I only ask that no one kill me for what happens at the end of this chapter. If I'm dead, who'll finish this story?...yeah, that's what I thought.

Thanks to **amnesia nymph, X00001, petiyaka, aquaxeyes, RunningStorm, Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune** for reviewing! And **amnesia nymph** was _once again_ the first to review! Extra plot pudding to you! And I've decided to do a little contest for reviews (I'm a review junkie...is there a rehab for that?). The first reviewer of this chapter will receive no more and no less than a small paragraph from tomorrow's update. Exciting, ne?

RunningStorm asked a good question in the review: "Are you going to be mean to Ruka and Michi again?" My reply is this: when am I _NOT_ mean to Haruka and Michiru? If someone can name me one of my stories where nothing seriously bad happens to Haruka and Michiru, I'll make a character for you for this particular fic. And don't bother with my humor/parody fics either. I'm not counting those since I was just goofing off. But I've turned Haruka into a kid, "dubified" them, killed them, turned them evil...:goes on:...but first person to send me a review or a PM of a non-humor Sailor Moon fic (crossover or not) I'm nice to them in, I will make a character (evil only, sorry) for this fic. Okay? Okay!

Moving along...

I don't know if anyone noticed or anything, but for a very brief time Haruka's dubbed manga name was Alex, her name in this fic. I didn't realize it until I saw that on Wikipedia. I chose the name Alexandra because it means protector or something like that...I forget... Just a little interesting fact for you.

You guessed it, I don't own the rights or anything Sailor Moon that can make me money.

This fic is rated M because of violence, language, and adult themes...or adult moods as Usagi called 'em in that one Stars episode...

* * *

Alex leaned back against the wooden table and placed her arms behind her head as the warm autumn sun shone down on her. She smiled and closed her eyes behind the sunglasses, enjoying the first day of her week off. 

"There's the loser," a familiar voice smirked.

Alex remained still. "Jade, don't make me get up and kick your ass," she said.

"You and what army?" Jade asked.

Alex grinned and sat up, looking at the four men. "Hey guys," she greeted.

Jade, a.k.a. Jadeite, smiled. "Not a whole lot."

"Somehow I doubt that," Alex returned.

"Oh be nice you two."

"When did you turn into the peace-maker Kieran?" 'Jade' asked of Kunzite.

"Since the two of you always seem to butt heads," 'Kieran' replied.

Alex smiled innocently. "So what brings you four out here?"

Zee, a.k.a. Zoisite, smiled. "We know you aren't dating anyone…"

"I am not going on another blind date," Alex immediately said.

"Oh come on," Nick, a.k.a. Nephrite, said. "She's smart, funny, beautiful…"

"Then you four can date her," Alex shot back.

"Oh come on. You'll love her. I promise it," 'Zee' grinned. "Don't make us pull out the puppy eyes."

Alex sighed. "Fine," she grumbled. "Where?"

"At the café down the street on the corner at five," 'Kieran' answered. "Nothing too fancy," he added.

She nodded and the four left. "Those guys…" she sighed with a grin.

- - - - - - - - - -

The four men in question ducked into an alley and vanished, reappearing at the palace in their normal clothes. They walked to the middle of the room and knelt down. "Majesty," the greeted.

"Why are you four here?" she demanded.

"We persuaded the target to go on a blind date with you," Kunzite answered.

"She suspects nothing?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary Highness," Nephrite quickly said.

"We have been putting this plan into motion since you told us of your plan," Zoisite added.

Kyra frowned. "How so?"

"We have been posing as her friends, setting her up with bad dates over these past few months," Jadeite explained.

"Until you Milady," Kunzite finished.

Kyra smiled, clearly pleased with the Shitennou. "Perfect," she whispered. She looked at the four men. "Keep an eye on the Senshi. I want nothing to ruin this chance." They nodded in understanding.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Haruka carried Michiru into the bedroom, both their faces flushed from laughter and the small amount of alcohol they had had at their wedding. The blonde Senshi set the shorter woman on the bed and they kissed._

_"I love you Michiru," Haruka whispered between kisses._

_"I love you more," came the reply as the pair stared at each other, smiling._

_"You win Michi," Haruka said softly._

_Michiru smiled and pushed the black tuxedo jacket off of the blonde's shoulders. It fell to the ground and the Sea Senshi began working on the buttons to Haruka's white shirt. "What's my prize?" she asked seductively._

_Haruka's skin quickened as Michiru's slender hands brushed her skin as she pushed the shirt off. "Anything you want," Haruka answered softly in a low, husky voice. The blonde's hands were busily undoing the ties of the sea green kimono Michiru was wearing. The garments fell to the bed and were pushed onto the floor._

_Michiru smiled suddenly pushed Haruka down onto the bed. She kissed her lover as they finished shedding the remainder of each other's clothes. "Now behave," Michiru whispered in Haruka's ear._

_"What about the door?" Haruka questioned._

_"Setsuna-san took Hotaru with her to stay at a hotel tonight." Michiru grinned wickedly. "You're all mine tonight." Haruka smiled and kissed the aqua haired woman passionately, her hands pulling the Sea Senshi close…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex opened her eyes, the dream still fresh in her mind. She looked at the clock and grumbled at the time. She hauled herself up and pulled on a pair of black slacks and a loose white button up shirt. She secured a few of the top buttons and left the rest of the shirt open. She fastened a gold belt around her waist and it hung at an angle. She tied a red bandana around her left arm. She slipped on a pair of socks and walked to the door of her loft, grabbing her keys and a helmet. She pulled on her boots and walked out to her waiting motorcycle.

She fumbled for her keys when she bumped into someone. She regained her footing but the other person was not so lucky. Alex knelt down and dropped her helmet. "Are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," the aqua haired woman said, rising to her feet with the help of Alex. She looked up at the tall teen with sea blue eyes. Alex stared in awe at the woman in front of her. "Are you all right?"

The white haired teen opened and closed her mouth, unable to form any words. The woman giggled and Alex shook herself. "I'm fine," she stammered, her heart thudding rapidly in her chest. _She's beautiful…Why do I feel like I should know her?_

The woman smiled and bowed slightly. "Glad to hear it…ano…"

Alex frowned slightly then it hit her. "Oh! Alex Ten'ou."

The woman stared. "Ten…Ten'ou?" she whispered.

Alex shifted uncomfortably at the woman's look. "Yeah…" She glanced down at her watch. "Sorry, but I'm running a bit late. Sorry to have bumped into you!" she called over her shoulder.

Michiru watched as Alex got on the bike and sped away. "Haruka…" she whispered, blinking away her tears.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex stopped her bike outside of the café and calmed herself down. The aqua haired woman she had bumped into had looked familiar to her, but she couldn't place where she had seen her before. Shrugging to herself, she pulled the helmet off and set it down on the bike. She got off and picked the helmet up. She walked into the café and sat down at a table since she was a bit early. She placed the helmet on the table to the side and drummed her fingers on the tabletop, not really wanting to be there.

"Alex Ten'ou?" a melodic voice asked a few minutes later.

Her head lifted and she blinked in surprise as a beautiful woman with golden hair smiled warmly down at her. "Yes…" Alex said softly, stunned by the woman's beauty.

"My name is Kyra, Jade and them's friend," she said.

Alex smiled faintly. "Nice to meet you," she said as the woman sat down.

Kyra gave a timid smile. "I've never really done anything like this before," she giggled shyly.

The teen smiled, feelingly slightly light headed. "Don't worry," Alex told her.

Kyra smiled inwardly as the teen shook her head slightly. "Are you all right?" she asked aloud in a concerned voice.

"Yeah…little headache," Alex replied, rubbing her head.

"Did you want some aspirin or anything?" Kyra asked worriedly.

"I don't like taking medicine honestly," she replied.

Kyra smiled. "Me either, but I keep some on me in case someone else needs it."

"That's thoughtful of you," Alex commented.

"Thank you," Kyra replied. She continued to weave the spell over Alex. The teen's vision blurred and she swayed slightly in the chair. "Alex! Are you sure you're okay?" Kyra questioned.

Alex held her pounding head with one hand, the other keeping her balanced. _What's…happening…to me…?_

"Alex?" Kyra tried.

The room started spinning as the teen's head began throbbing even more. Her vision blurred again and she blacked out, falling to the floor of the café. The Shitennou moved out of the shadows and picked the girl up. Kunzite removed the henshin pen from her pocket and handed it to Kyra.

"Quickly," Kyra ordered. The four men nodded and vanished with their cargo. Kyra looked at the pen, a cold smile on her face. "She's mine now." She began laughing and vanished from sight.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex weakly opened her eyes, confused as to where she was. She pushed herself up and saw that she was in a lavishly decorated room. "Whoa…" she whispered. She heard a door open and turned as Kyra walked in. Alex's breath caught in her throat when she saw Kyra in the shimmering gold dress. Kyra smiled warmly and the teen could hear her heart thudding loudly. She was certain Kyra could hear it as well.

"I'm glad to see you awake," Kyra said softly, her hips drawing Alex's gaze as she sauntered over to the bed.

Alex blinked and looked up into Kyra's golden eyes. "What happened? Last thing I remember was passing out in the café…" she said, falling silent when the woman placed her hand over Alex's mouth.

"Kiss me," Kyra whispered, her warm breath tickling the white haired teen's ear.

"Wha…what?" Alex stammered.

Kyra sat down on the bed, a strap falling off her shoulder. "Kiss me," she repeated in a sultry voice. Alex desperately thought of something to say, her mind screaming at her to run. Coming up with nothing, she did the next best thing. She rolled off the bed and backed away.

"I'd like to go now," Alex said. _Where's that pen.._.

Kyra rose to her feet, the other strap sliding off as well. "Go? Go where? We've barely just begun," she said, sashaying towards the teen.

Alex felt her back hit the wall of the room. "K…Kyra…" she whispered as the golden haired woman pressed her body against hers.

"Shhh…" Kyra whispered, pressing her index finger to Alex's lips. Her free hand pushed aside the loose white shirt and ran along Alex's taunt abdomen.

_This is wrong! This isn't happening!_ Alex screamed in her mind. She tried to push the smaller woman away but found that her body was no longer under her control. She helplessly watched as Kyra removed her shirt and bra, exposing her chest to the air. Kyra smiled and began kissing the tall teen. Alex closed her eyes as she felt herself respond to Kyra's touch. "Sto…stop…" she whispered.

"You know you want this…" Kyra whispered hypnotically.

"Not…right…" Alex resisted. She gasped as Kyra's hands unbuttoned her pants and pushed the zipper down. "Stop it…" Alex begged, tears streaming down her face.

"Stop resisting my love. We have done this many times before."

"You're lying…" she whispered.

"I am not. You are the woman I have loved in every life. Nearly twenty years ago you were taken from me by the Sailor Senshi." Alex shook her head. "It is true," Kyra whispered, increasing the power of the spell which in turn caused Alex's body to relax further. "The other Senshi betrayed you and stabbed you in the back. I have been looking for you since then, praying that one day I would find you."

Alex held her head, her eyes squeezed shut. "I…that can't…it…" she stuttered, her mind whirling.

Kyra smiled. _Now._ She formed a black ball of energy in her left hand. She placed her right hand on the left side of Alex's chest. Kyra's hand slipped into the teen's chest, causing Alex to gasp in pain and shock. Kyra pulled her hand out and stared at the pure heart crystal in her hand. Alex slumped down, barely clinging to consciousness. "So beautiful…" she whispered. She smiled and brought her hands together. The shine from the pure heart diminished and turned black. Grinning in triumph, Kyra replaced the heart. Alex's face twisted in pain for a brief moment.

Dark teal eyes opened and looked at Kyra. Alex suddenly grabbed Kyra and spun her around, slamming her against the wall as she kissed her. Kyra eagerly returned the kiss, her arms snaking around the Dark Senshi's neck. Alex pushed the woman's dress off and picked her up. Kyra grinned as she was carried over to the bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kunzite stood in the shadows as he watched Michiru walk down the street. Making sure that no one else was around he stepped into her path, forcing her to stop and look at him. Her sea blue eyes instantly recognized him and she stepped away, her hand reaching for her henshin pen.

"Matte!" he hissed.

"Doushite?" she demanded warily.

He stepped further into view and his appearance changed. His long silver hair shortened until it was shaggy and his gray uniform turned white, an intricate design in purple embroidered on the chest. The black cape turned purple as the shoes faded to white. The gloves on his hands also vanished.

"De…Demando…? Masaka!" Michiru stammered.

"I've not much time, but I am on your side," Demando said. "You and the other Senshi are in grave danger."

"From who?"

"An evil queen named Kyra. She seeks to rule the galaxy."

"How do you know this?"

"Because I switched places with Kunzite before my mission failed. She's resurrected the Shitennou, myself, Safiel, and I don't know who else to fulfill her orders."

"Is she after the Silver Crystal?"

"I don't know. All I know is she wanted Uranus."

Michiru's eyes widened. "She…she's awakened?"

"Yes. I need to hurry back to try and keep her out of Kyra's grasp before it's too late," he said.

"Too late?"

Demando rested a hand on Michiru's shoulder. "Trust me, I will do what I can for her no matter what. Warn your friends. Quickly!" he hissed. His appearance shifted back to Kunzite's and he vanished.

* * *

Ano: Uh/Um. 

(Chotto) Matte: Wait (a minute)/Hold on for a second.

Doushite: Why?

Masaka: Impossible.

* * *

What the deuce is going on? It's only the second chapter and already Alex/Haruka has turned evil. Can Michiru save her soulmate before it's too late? Stay tuned to find out! 

You know what happens now. This is the part where you give me a review which then inspires me to continue on with the story...I mean, this is a WIP so I need encouragement. Please? Onegai?


	3. Chance Meetings

:peeks out from hiding spot: Um...yeah...so here's chapter three!

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune, aquaxeyes, amnesia nymph, petiyaka, X00001, SithLibrarian, RunningStorm** for reviewing! And **Ten'ousai** was the winner of both competitions yesterday for being the first to review and for guessing the story (Destined Love)! Same competition for today's chapter. First to review will get a chibi paragraph of tomorrow's update.

Insert usual disclaimer banter here.

Rated M for adult themes, language, and violence.

* * *

_"I have something for you," Haruka said. Michiru frowned as the Wind Senshi pulled out a black velvet box. She opened it and held it out to Michiru._

_The Sea Senshi peered inside at the ring. A pair of jewels rested in the center of the silver band. The bottom jewel was sea green and the top was deep blue. She pulled the ring out and noticed an inscription on the inside of the band. 'The Sea and Sky always' it read. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized it was a wedding ring. She looked up at Haruka, tears of joy shimmering in her eyes._

_"Will you marry me?" Haruka asked softly._

_Michiru threw her arms around the blonde in reply, kissing her repeatedly. "I will," she mumbled between kisses._

_Haruka rested a hand on the smaller woman's lips and took the ring from her hand. The blonde gently held Michiru's hand and slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "Ashiteru yo Michiru," Haruka whispered. She suddenly grinned and picked the smaller Senshi up, causing her to let out a small cry of surprise. Haruka carried Michiru inside and closed the balcony doors with her foot. She walked to the bed and gently set Michiru down, lying next to the smaller woman as they began to kiss._

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra watched as Alex slept, a warm smile on the Dark Senshi's face. "Alex?" Kyra whispered softly.

"Michiru…" the platinum haired Senshi murmured.

Kyra's face darkened. "Oh no beloved. You belong to me!" she hissed. She increased the effects of the spell Alex was under and the younger woman winced. Her eyes slowly opened.

"Kyra?" Alex whispered softly.

"Hello lover," Kyra smiled.

Alex smiled back and propped herself up as Kyra ran a hand through her white hair. "How long have you been sitting there?"

Kyra smiled. "Does it matter?"

Alex laughed softly. "I guess not." The two kissed, Kyra filling Alex with even more darkness. "What time is it?" Alex asked as they broke apart.

"Nearly noon."

Before more could be said there was a soft knock on the door and Kunzite walked in, bowing. "Forgive me, but there is an urgent matter that needs your attention milady," he reported.

Kyra kissed Alex one last time before leaving the room. He turned and looked at the Senshi. "How are you?" he asked.

"Glad to be home at last," Alex said. She rose to her feet and stretched. "Can you tell Kyra I went out for a walk in the city?"

"Of course," he said with a bow. He excused himself and left the room.

Alex walked over to the dresser and changed into a pair of black jeans and a black short sleeve shirt. She picked up a black leather jacket and pulled it on. She slipped a pair of black boots on and vanished, reappearing in London.

She stepped out of the alley and began walking down the street when beautiful violin music reached her ears. Alex made her way towards the music and came to a stop on the fringe of a large crowd as they gathered around an aqua haired woman. Alex frowned. _It's her…_ she realized, recognizing the woman she had bumped into. The woman finished playing and the crowd began to disperse.

Alex was about to leave when the woman rested a hand on her shoulder. Alex staggered slightly as pain rippled out from her heart. As quickly as it had come it was gone. She turned and looked at the smaller woman.

"Are you all right?" the woman asked in a sincere voice.

"I'm fine," Alex said. "Um…Miss…"

"Sorry. Kaioh…sorry again," she giggled. Alex smiled, enjoying the aqua haired woman's laugh. "I've been in Japan most of my life. Michiru Kaioh," she said.

_Michiru…why do I know that name?_ Alex thought. She noticed the ring on Michiru's left finger. "Who's the lucky guy?"

Michiru lifted her hand and gently held the ring. "My soulmate…who died…a long time ago…"

"Sorry."

Michiru shook her head. "I know I'll meet her again one day."

"What…what was her name? If you don't mind me asking," Alex requested.

Michiru smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling in amusement. "Haruka Ten'ou."

"Weird…Haruka's my middle name…and Ten'ou's my last name…"

"Are you a racer?" Michiru inquired.

"Yeah."

Michiru looked down. "Just like her." She looked up at Alex. "First place every time, right?"

"Haven't lost yet," Alex smiled.

"I'll have to see your next race then," Michiru smiled.

"I'd like that," the teen replied.

Something began beeping and Michiru flipped open a watch. Her face fell slightly. "I have to go. It was nice to bump into you again," Michiru said with a warm smile. She winked at the platinum haired woman and walked away.

Alex stared after her, a warm feeling spreading through her body. "Yes…yes it was…" she whispered. She jumped when a hand rested on her shoulder.

"Forgive me, but Kyra needs your assistance," Kunzite whispered.

Alex's face and eyes hardened and she nodded. She turned and walked away. The disguised Demando looked in the direction of Michiru who had hidden herself behind a tree. He barely nodded his head and turned to follow Alex.

Michiru watched him leave before turning to her communicator. "What is it Ami-chan?" she asked.

"_You're right. Alexandra Haruka Ten'ou was born nearly twenty years ago around the time Haruka-san moved on. Several years ago she got into motor sports and has been winning every competition she's been in. I showed her picture to Usagi-chan and the others and they thought it could have been Haruka had the hair been dirty blonde,_" Ami's voice crackled through.

"Did you pass my warning along?"

"_Hai. I'm trying to find out everything I can about this Kyra person, but it isn't easy. Not even Setsuna-san remembers her._"

"Okay. You guys just be careful. And I'll be careful as well," she added as Ami opened her mouth to speak. "Ja." She closed the communicator and walked off.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex embraced Kyra. "What's wrong?" the Dark Senshi asked.

"The time has come for us to strike against the Sailor Senshi," Kyra replied.

Alex frowned, feeling as though something was wrong. "But…can't we just leave them alone and live in peace?"

"They are trying to put the false queen on the throne to rule this solar system. If that happens, the entire galaxy could fall. Love, we have to stop them. For the sake of the world," Kyra said.

"I…I don't know…" Alex murmured. "Something just doesn't seem right about attacking them."

Kyra growled softly in frustration. _She's resisting the spell better than I thought. But she is mine…perhaps a more drastic method is order to ensure her mind no longer strays…_ she thought. She slipped a vial into her hand and smiled faintly. Without warning she slammed the Senshi to the ground and shoved the open vial into her mouth. Alex coughed, trying to spit out the liquid. The contents trickled down her throat and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Kunzite and the three other Shitennou walked in and stopped when they saw the scene. "My Queen?" Nephrite asked.

"She is indeed powerful," Kyra smiled, rising to her feet. She looked down at the twitching body of Alex. "Take her to my chambers." She turned and left.

The four men carefully picked Alex up and carried her down the hall and through the palace to Kyra's room. They placed the unconscious teen on the bed and stepped back. "This does not seem right," Jadeite murmured.

"We've no choice but to serve," Zoisite replied.

"Jadeite is right though. We are meant to protect the Earth, not help destroy it," Nephrite said. "We nearly destroyed it when we were seduced by Beryl...we vowed not to let it happen again!"

"There is little we can do," Kunzite said. "We must wait and silently pray for the best to happen." They left and went to a deserted part of the palace. They sealed the doors and windows and set a barrier up to prevent eavesdropping.

"Have the Senshi been warned?" Jadeite asked.

"Yes," Kunzite said, sitting down. "Demando disguised himself as me and warned Neptune."

"We have to get Uranus away from Kyra," Zoisite said.

"You saw what happened just now. There's no chance of saving her," Nephrite replied. "That stuff will completely wipe her mind and make her forget everything."

"True love is something that is never forgotten," a voice said. The four men turned as Demando and Safiel appeared out of the shadows. Demando looked at them all in turn. "We have to push Alex and Michiru together, no matter what the cost."

"What happens if we don't?" Jadeite asked.

"Then this galaxy will be thrown into darkness," Safiel answered. "As for what Alex was forced to drink, I made sure it was flawed."

"Flawed how?" Kunzite asked.

Safiel smiled. "It's just a normal sedative drink."

"We all know our jobs. It's time we…"

The doors suddenly burst open and the six men whirled around. Kyra entered the room, an amused smile on her face. "So this is where you all meet."

"Safiel…get out of here!" Demando hissed.

"Niisan…"

"Go, alert the Senshi," Demando ordered. The Shitennou charged forward as Demando threw up a wall. Safiel vanished from sight as Kyra knocked the Four Generals aside. Demando rushed forward and was about to slam his fist into Kyra when she unleashed a wave of energy at him. He flew across the room and slammed into the wall, blood dribbling down from a gash in his head. He crumbled to the floor and lay still.

The Shitennou rose to their feet and glared at Kyra. "Die," Kyra hissed. Her hands shot out and energy arced out from her fingers, slamming into the four men. They grunted in pain and fell to the floor. Kyra smirked and left the room.

Kunzite pushed himself up, blood oozing from the wound in his stomach. "De…Demando…" he gasped. He looked over and saw the Prince's eyes were misted over. Kunzite looked at the other Generals. He bowed his head. "Damn it…" he whispered. He summoned every ounce of energy he had left and vanished. He reappeared in a clearing on the concrete. He rolled onto his back, his silver hair spilling on the concrete.

"Are you all right?" a voice asked. Kunzite looked over as a woman with long blonde hair ran over. "So…so na!"

"Venus…help…" he begged. "Onegai…"

Minako looked at the wounded General, unsure of what to do. She knelt down and brushed his silver hair out of his face. "What happened to you?" she asked. She watched as his eyes fell close. She bit her lip and sighed. Making up her mind she carefully picked him up and pulled him into her apartment building.

- - - - - - - - - -

"You did WHAT?" Rei shouted at Minako.

"Keep it down!" Minako snapped. "I had no choice."

"You could've let him bleed to death," Makoto replied.

"We're suppose to be the good guys Mako-chan. He asked for help," Minako returned, glaring at her friends.

"So…who is this guy?" Kaze asked, tossing his shaggy aqua hair out of his face.

"One of the Four Generals that served Beryl," Setsuna answered.

"I thought he was dead. Michiru-san said he was killed by Demando," Ami said.

"We can ask when he's healed enough," Usagi said.

A door opened and they looked up as a shirtless and bandaged Kunzite walked into the room. "You may ask now Moon Princess," he said.

"What the hell is going on?" Seiya asked. "Why did Michiru-san say you were dead if you're not?"

"Things are…complicated with this new enemy," Kunzite said, easing himself down in a chair. "She resurrected myself and the other three Generals along with Demando and Safiel. When she revived us, however, we were given our true memories back. We began plotting against her while acting loyal to her. Unfortunately, Demando was found out. Myself and the other three were ordered to kill him. We faked his death and he began posing as my double."

"Who is this new enemy?" Mika asked.

"Her name is Kyra. She's the ruler of the sun…and she seeks to rule this solar system." He paused, pain still evident on his face. "She found the six of us out and killed Demando and the other three. Safiel was able to escape and I was left for dead."

"Where is Safiel?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"He could be with Petz," Hotaru suggested. "I'll call."

"There…is something else you must know. Something that I am ashamed to say I had a hand in doing," he said.

"What?" Taiki asked.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Alex stood on the ramparts to the castle, the wind blowing through her short hair. A pair of arms slipped around her waist and she smiled as a familiar scent invaded her nose. "This place is beautiful," a soft voice whispered. Alex smiled and glanced down as the figure stood next to her. The smaller woman giggled as the wind blew. "You can even smell the sea."_

_Alex wrapped her arm around the smaller woman. "Nothing is as beautiful as you Sea Goddess," she grinned._

_Sea blue eyes looked up at Alex. "Are you merely saying that to get me to stay or do you really mean it?"_

_Alex chuckled. "Both," she whispered, caressing the smaller woman's face. "I love you Neptune. Now and forever."_

_Neptune smiled, snuggling close to Alex. "I love you too Uranus…you are the only soul I will ever love." Uranus smiled and leaned down to kiss Neptune…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex opened her eyes and blinked, frowning at the dream. She rose to her feet and walked into the bathroom. She turned the faucet on and splashed water on her face. She shut the water off and grabbed a towel. She patted her face dry and looked in the silver mirror. "What the hell is going on with me?" she asked.

"_Remember…_" a voice whispered.

Alex looked around. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Silence met her ears and she turned back to the mirror. She stared in shock and slammed into the wall as she pushed herself away. "What the hell…?"

A woman similar looking to the white haired Senshi looked at Alex. "_Remember…_" the dirty blonde haired figure commanded.

"Alex, are you all right love?" Kyra's voice called through the door.

"I'm fine…" she replied. "Out in a minute…" She looked at the mirror image of herself. "Who are you?"

"_Ten'ou Haruka, Sailor Uranus, Alexandra Ten'ou…the names change but the soul remains the same_," the image said. _"I am the real you_."

"The real me?"

"_Yes. You must remember who you are. You must save the others. The world is depending on you._"

"Alex?" Kyra called.

The Senshi turned to the door. "Coming." She looked back at the mirror but the image was gone, leaving only her reflection looking back at her. Shaking her head, she opened the door. "Sorry."

Kyra smiled. "It's all right love." She grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her towards the bed. "Are you ready for a night you'll never forget?"

Alex pulled her hand free. "Not tonight Kyra. I'm too tired."

Kyra suppressed her frustration and forced a smile. "All right." Alex climbed back into her bed and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Kyra stroked the teen's forehead. "I will wait till you ready. But then…then you will be mine for all time…and you will kill Neptune and the Moon Princess as proof of your loyalty to me."

- - - - - - - - - -

Minako knocked on the door to the guest room of her apartment before going in. She closed the door behind her and saw Kunzite sleeping peacefully on the bed, the blanket barely covering his body. She set the tray of food down and walked over to the bed. She took the blanket and slowly pulled it up to his partially exposed chest. His abdomen was wrapped in white bandages.

The blonde turned to leave when a hand held hers. She stopped and looked down. "Gomen na sai…I didn't mean to wake you…" she whispered.

Kunzite smiled faintly. "You didn't." The smile faded away. "I am sorry for everything we did to you and the others under the command of Beryl. It may not mean much, but I do mean it."

"I know," Minako said softly, looking anywhere but at the General.

Kunzite released her hand. "Is something wrong?"

"Iie…it's just…over the years…memories from the Silver Millennium have been…returning to us…" she whispered.

Kunzite looked up at the ceiling. "I see." He closed his eyes as scenes of laughter with a beautiful blonde woman appeared in his mind.

"Kunzite…"

He opened his eyes and looked at Minako. "Yes?" He could see that she was nervous but desperately wanted to say something. "You may ask me anything Minako."

"Do…do you think…we could…ano…" she fell silent and closed her eyes, composing herself. _You're the Senshi of Love Minako! Pull it together!_ She let out a slow breath and opened her eyes. "Do you still have feelings for me?"

The question caught Kunzite off guard. He closed his eyes and sat up, wincing as the wound stretched with his movements. "Honestly, I don't know. I still care about you…now that I can think clearly…but I don't know if it's love or not…" he trailed off. He looked up at her. "I am willing to find out if it is though, if you are."

Minako smiled shyly. "I'd like to find out too." He smiled and pulled her down to the bed. His calloused hand gently held her face. "We should go slow," she mumbled.

"Whatever pace you set I will follow," he whispered sincerely. In response she kissed him softly. He returned the kiss, feeling at peace for the first time since his days at the height of the Silver Millennium.

* * *

I've given up on the Japanese Word Guide. If you don't know what a word means, let me know via review. 

An action packed story so far, ne? Now be kind and leave me one of those things with the words of the encouragement...what do they call those? Oh yeah! Reviews! Leave one of those non-flaming reviews if you please so this WIP can keep going.


	4. Confused Feelings

Whew...things are getting intense, aren't they? To add to the intesity, here's chapter four!

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, amnesia nymph, X00001, aquaxeyes, petiyaka** for reviewing last chapter! And **Ten'ousai **was first to review again! Yay! Once again the competition is in effect! First to review will get a sneak peek at tomorrow's update! Will **Ten'ousai** be the first to review again? We'll see, won't we?

:whisperes: Guess what? No? Then come closer, come closer...eh...a little too close...there! Yeah...they're not mine...mice...didja get it? Everyone always says rats but I said mice...oh go read the chapter! I'm tired...

This story (and this particular especially) has been rated M due to violence and adult themes.

* * *

Alex looked up from the book she was reading as Kyra walked into the room. The evil queen smiled. "Are you ready to stop the evil Senshi?" 

The Senshi closed her book and rose to her feet. "I am."

"Come with me," she said. She led the Senshi out of the room, a cold smile on her face. _Now…the beginning of the end starts…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru looked up as screams sounded from the park. She set a few bills on the table to pay for her untouched tea and ran outside. She ducked behind a tree and saw a humanoid youma with dozens of tentacles lashing out at innocent bystanders. Making sure no one could see her, she quickly transformed.

"Machi na sai!" Neptune ordered, appearing before the youma. She frowned when it suddenly vanished.

"I thought that might draw you out Sailor Neptune," a voice smirked.

The Sea Senshi turned and saw a woman in gold armor standing behind her. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name means little since you will die. As for what I want, I already have one thing I want," she smiled.

"What?"

"Dark Shaking!"

Neptune leapt away. _That attack…it was similar to hers…demo…demo…_

A tall, lithe figure appeared next to the armored woman. "You'll pay for betraying me Sailor Senshi," the figure growled.

Neptune frowned. "Betray? What are you talking about? Who are you?" Her sea blue eyes widened in shock as the figure stepped into view. "Ma…masaka…" she whispered softly.

Uranus glared at Neptune, her teal eyes cold. "Ready to suffer?"

"I never betrayed you Uranus. Never," Neptune said.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying to you Uranus!" Neptune watched in disbelief as Uranus pulled a black bladed Space Sword out.

"Prepare yourself betrayer," Uranus growled. "Dark Sword Blaster!"

"Star Serious Laser!"

The second attack deflected Uranus'. The Dark Senshi growled in anger. "Who did that?" she demanded. The three heard the snapping of fingers.

"Penetrating the darkness of night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through!"

"We are the three sacred shooting stars! Sailor Star Fighter!"

"Sailor Star Maker!"

"Sailor Star Healer!"

"Sailor Starlights are here!" The three leapt down from the tree and stood next to Neptune. "We thought we'd come help," Maker said at Neptune's look.

Fighter turned and smiled at Uranus. "Long time no see."

"Dark Shaking!"

"Silent Wall!" The attack slammed into the barrier and dispersed. Saturn and Pluto appeared next to the Starlights.

"My, my, my…it seems we don't have to go looking for you," the armored woman smirked.

"Stop this now and release Uranus from your spell!" Pluto ordered.

"Uranus is under no spell," the woman returned.

"Liar!" Neptune growled. "If that were true then the Space Sword would be silver, not black! You've tainted her!"

"How dare you accuse me of that!"

"Allow me," Uranus returned. "Dark Sword Blaster!" The six Senshi leapt out of the way of the attack.

"We'll get her," Fighter said, nodding towards the woman. "You try and reach Uranus." Neptune nodded and watched as the five swarmed the armored woman.

Uranus looked up and saw them. Her eyes narrowed and she began to run towards them when a strong attack slammed into her, knocking her several yards back. She looked up at Neptune, anger on her face. "You took me from her," she growled. "Killed me twenty years ago…admit it!"

"We did no such thing Uranus," Neptune whispered softly. "You were shot and killed on your way home with our daughter."

Uranus frowned. "Daughter? That's impossible!"

Neptune knelt down, her sea blue eyes soft. "Sailor Moon was able to use the power of the Silver Crystal to help us have a child of our own." She smiled. "But we were lucky and got twins."

"You…you're lying…" Uranus stammered.

"I could never lie to you. You are the only soul I will ever love."

The Wind Senshi's eyes widened. Her head began pounding and she held the left side of her chest as pain rippled out from her heart. She glared at Neptune. "What…are you…doing…to me?"

"Nothing," Neptune said. She looked at the Space Sword and saw silver lines appearing through the black. She looked back at Uranus and held out her hand. "Will you come with me and see the truth with your own eyes?" Uranus began reaching for Neptune's hand. A blast suddenly hurled Neptune away and Kyra stalked forward. She pressed her hand on the Dark Senshi's shoulder and they vanished.

Neptune pushed herself up and held her dislocated right arm. "Neptune! Are you all right?" Pluto asked as she and the others limped over.

"I was reaching her…" Neptune whispered.

"We'll get her back Neptune," Healer said.

"I know…I know…"

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex grunted as she hit the floor, blood trickling from her split lip. She sat up and glared at Kyra. "What the hell was that for?" she demanded angrily.

"You were letting yourself be seduced by that…that…that whore!" Kyra screamed, slamming her foot into the teen's stomach. Alex gasped for air as the evil queen continued her beating. After several minutes she stopped and stormed away.

Alex lay trembling on the floor, her right eye swollen shut, cuts and bruises marring her body. She pushed herself up and vanished, reappearing in London. She stumbled down the street and immediately ran into someone. She fell to the ground, whimpering in pain.

"I'm so sor…Alex?" a stunned, familiar voice asked. The teen looked up at Michiru as she knelt down. "Oh my god…are you all right?" Alex struggled to speak but her throat was in too much pain. Without another word Michiru carefully helped the younger woman up. She guided the younger woman down the street and helped her into a five star hotel lobby. Saying a silent prayer of thanks for the deserted lobby, Michiru went to the elevators and got in. She hit the button for her floor and the machine lifted them into the air.

The doors dinged and slid open. Michiru helped Alex down the hall and swiped her keycard in the door. She opened it and they went in. Michiru secured the door behind them and pressed a talisman given to her by Rei on the door. She half carried, half pulled the teen into the main room. She walked past the beds and went into the large bathroom. She flipped the toilet seat down and seated Alex on it. Michiru left the bathroom briefly and went to her suitcase. She pulled out a first aid kit and returned to Alex. She set the kit on the sink and opened it up.

Michiru pulled out some antiseptic and a gauze pad. She opened the package of the pad and poured the liquid on the gauze. She turned to Alex and smiled in apology. "Sorry, but this might sting," she said softly. Alex didn't move and Michiru began gently wiping off the drying blood, being careful not to rub too hard. After a few minutes Michiru was forced to get a new gauze pad. She finished cleaning off Alex's face. "I need to take off your shirt, okay?" she asked. Alex nodded and, with help from Michiru, pulled the long sleeve black shirt off. Michiru stared in shock. Large bruises and welts covered Alex's back, chest, and abdomen. "Kami-sama…who did this to you?" The Sea Senshi blinked when she saw a tear slide from Alex's left eye.

Barely managing to hold in her anger against Kyra, Michiru cleaned off the younger woman's upper body before she began bandaging the more serious cuts. She left the bathroom for a few minutes and returned with a bottle of water. "Here," she said, unscrewing the cap. Alex accepted the bottle and took a small sip of water. She gasped in relief as the cold liquid ran down her throat. "Better?" Michiru asked.

Alex nodded. "Thank you," she whispered in a hoarse voice.

"Try not to talk just yet," Michiru said. She felt something wet slide down her face and she wiped the tear away.

"Why…are you…crying?" Alex whispered.

"I don't like seeing people I care for hurt or in pain," Michiru returned. "Sorry…" she quickly said. "I uh…should make sure that you're not bleeding on your legs," she said.

Alex nodded and set the bottle down. She fumbled to undo her belt but her hands kept slipping. She looked up as Michiru stilled her hands. The Sea Senshi gently undid the belt and undid the button and zipper to Alex's jeans. _She's so gentle…so kind…_ Alex thought, her heart thudding in her chest. Her jeans were pulled off and she shifted on the cold seat. Bruises and welts mottled the skin on her legs.

Michiru looked up at Alex. "I um…I'm just going to check to make sure nothings broken. Sorry if it hurts." Alex nodded and felt Michiru gently probe her legs, began extra careful around the bruises and cuts. Alex gasped sharply as Michiru touched a bruised rib. "Sorry." Alex nodded and the aqua haired woman continued her inspection for several more minutes. "Well…nothing feels broken, but then again I'm not a doctor. I would like to wrap your ribs if I may."

"Why?"

"Because they seemed bruised…"

"No. I meant…why are you doing all this for me? I barely know you."

Michiru pulled out a single roll of an Ace compression bandage. "True…but…I feel as though I've known you for a lifetime." She smiled. "Maybe in a past life, ne?" she giggled. Alex smiled and winced as she lifted her arms. Michiru carefully began wrapping the bandage around the teen's ribs. She secured the bandage when she was done. "Wait here for a second." Alex nodded and Michiru left.

The Sea Senshi went to her suitcase and pulled out a pair of dark blue flannel pants and a white tank top. She returned to the bathroom and set the clothes on the sink. "I hope these fit."

Alex took the soft pants and slid them on, Michiru helping her stand. The aqua haired woman grabbed the tank top and slipped it over the younger woman's head, slightly mussing up her hair. She helped the injured teen out to the bed and helped her sit down on the soft mattress.

"Thank you," Alex whispered.

"Is there anyone I can call to let them know you're okay?" Michiru asked.

Alex shook her head. "I'm an orphan."

"Ara! I'm sorry."

Alex smiled. "It's all right. I don't mind you knowing…strange…isn't it?" she laughed faintly.

Michiru sat down on the corner of the bed. "I don't think so." She looked at Alex and smiled. "If you don't mind my asking…who attacked you?"

"It's nothing…just a misunderstanding between me and someone else."

"If this 'someone else' is someone who says they love you, then they must not love you all that much."

"What do you know?" Alex snapped.

"I know that if someone says they love you, they don't go beating you because of a mistake. Sure there may be yelling and angry words, but if they truly love you with their entire being, they don't raise a hand against you. They raise a hand to protect you and would be willing to sacrifice themselves for you." Michiru looked at the ring on her finger. "That's how my soulmate died. She willingly gave up her life so that my children and myself could live."

Images of Neptune diving in the way of an attack about to hit Uranus flashed through Alex's mind. "I'm sorry…it's just…" she fell silent.

"What?"

"I keep having these…visions or hallucinations, or whatever the hell they are, about a person I was told betrayed me…but…they feel…right…but so does what I was told…" she winced and held her head as it began throbbing.

"Follow your heart Alex," Michiru said. "True love isn't supposed to make sense. It's meant to sweep you off your feet and keep you guessing for the rest of your life. It's about following your heart, not your head." She frowned worriedly when the white haired Senshi held her eyes, her eyes tightly shut. "Alex?" she asked worriedly. She rested a hand on the young Senshi's shoulder.

Alex felt the older Senshi's hand and the pain she felt doubled. She squeezed her eyes closed tighter when the pain suddenly stopped. Frowning, she opened her eyes and blinked. She was in a cemetery and could see Michiru kneeling next to a grave, a black coat in her hand. A young girl was standing next to the woman. Alex was about to walk forward when a figure appeared. She wore a soft, light blue kimono, a dark blue jacket hanging open. She helped the aqua haired woman up and gently held her face. "They, the spirits, gods, whatever you want to call them, said I could return to life. I had them send Mika back. Only you and the other Senshi will know that she died. Kaze and Mika won't," Haruka explained.

"What about you?" Michiru asked.

Haruka grinned. "I can be reborn, demo…Mika deserves to live now with her mother, brother, and sister."

"Demo…"

Haruka captured Michiru's lips with her own. She pulled away after a moment. "There will be many sad feelings coming to hold you down, but you'll never be hurt by sadness again, for I will always be by your side," Haruka whispered.

"Ruka…" Michiru began.

"I'll find you again Michi. I promise," Haruka said as she stepped away. She faded away, a smile on her face.

Alex blinked at the scene and another replaced it. She instantly recognized the room. "This is the hospital I was born in…" she whispered. She watched as a nurse gently set a newborn baby down in the crib in the nursery.

"So sad her mother died," another nurse whispered softly. "Does she have any family?"

"Not that we're aware of. All we know is her last name is Ten'ou."

"Any relation to that famous racer who died last year?" the nurse questioned.

The other nurse shook her head. "I doubt it. Though I wonder why her mother wanted this girl to be named after Haruka Ten'ou."

"We'll make Haruka her middle name. Her first name will be…Alexandra." The other nurse nodded and they left the room.

A transparent form appeared over the baby and she opened her bright teal eyes. It giggled and reached up at the figure. The figure smiled and placed a hand on the child's head before disappearing. Alexandra Haruka Ten'ou smiled and closed her eyes as she fell asleep, the symbol of Uranus glowing faint blue on her forehead before fading away.

Alex blinked and she found herself back in the hotel room, a worried Michiru looking at her. "Are you okay?" Michiru demanded.

"I…I think…" she fell silent and shook her head. She looked up at Michiru. "You're Neptune, aren't you?"

"If I am, what will you do?" she asked. "Will you kill me…Uranus?"

"I don't…everything is so mixed up!" she shouted, holding her head in her hands.

Michiru knelt before Alex and gently lifted the girl's head. "You are the only soul I will ever love…Ruka."

"_Don't be afraid to follow your heart Alex. A Sailor Senshi's power comes from love and understanding, not hate…_" a voice whispered in the teen's head.

"I…it isn't..." Alex whispered.

"It's okay Alex. I just want you to be happy. And if that means you want to be with…with someone else…then that's fine," Michiru whispered.

"I don't know what I want…" she admitted.

"No one's forcing you into anything Alex."

Alex looked at Michiru and saw the sincerity and love in her sea blue eyes. "Could I…I mean…just for tonight…could…" her face reddened as she fell silent. "Sorry…forget it…"

Michiru rested her hand on Alex's. "I'm yours," she whispered.

"Even though I…I tried to…to kill you?"

She nodded. "Love is also learning to forgive the one we love of their mistakes." She sat on the bed and brushed Alex's hair out of her eyes. "In every life we've lived…I've never been able to stay mad at you." She smiled. "I love you too much." She reached out and gently wiped away the Wind Senshi's tears.

Alex leaned in and gently kissed Michiru. The other woman returned it. _This feels…right…_ Alex realized. They broke apart. "Why me?" Alex whispered.

"The Sea and Sky are nothing without the other," she replied. She looked at the teen. "Are you okay?"

"I've um…I'm not…" Alex stammered.

Realization dawned on Michiru and she smiled. "It's okay. We don't have to if you don't want to."

"I want to!" Alex said quickly, her face reddening. "I've just…"

Michiru giggled as the other Senshi searched for something to say. "If there's anything you don't want me to do, just let me know, okay?" Alex nodded, her heart pounding loudly in her ears. The Sea Senshi carefully and gently eased the tank top off before guiding Alex down on the bed. Michiru softly kissed Alex as she shed her own clothes. Alex returned the kiss, her nervousness beginning to fade. Her eyes fell halfway closed as Michiru moved her kisses down to her neck.

Michiru sat up and gently ran her hand along the uninjured part of Alex's chest. She leaned down and began kissing the young woman's chest. Alex gasped in surprise, her arms wrapping around Michiru. The Sea Senshi pushed the flannel pants off. They were closely followed by the pair of boxers Alex had on. She slid her hand along the inside of the teen's thigh as she recaptured her lips in a passionate kiss. Alex's eyes fell completely closed as Michiru slipped her fingers inside the young Senshi.

Alex began writhing beneath Michiru, pleasure rolling through her body. She felt the aqua haired woman's fingers caressing her inside, her skin flushing with the intimate exploration. Michiru's mouth returned to the young woman's darkened chest and she gasped as the Sea Senshi caressed her chest with her mouth. Alex moaned in pleasure, her hands gripping the sheets tightly as she came. She cried out in bliss, tears streaming from her eyes.

Michiru pulled the young Senshi close. "I didn't hurt you at all…did I?"

Alex cuddled close to Michiru. "Not at all," she whispered. "That was… amazing…" she whispered.

"I have been out of practice for a while," Michiru replied.

"How long is 'a while'?" Alex asked, looking up into the sea blue eyes.

"Nearly twenty years."

The Wind Senshi stared in shock. "Twenty…but…you look twenty! Twenty-five at most..."

Michiru giggled. "The curse of the Senshi. We're immortal."

"How is that a curse?"

"Mars is watching her husband age and grow older while she looks the exact same as she did twenty years ago."

"I suppose burying loved ones would be hard…" Alex admitted. She absently trailed her finger over Michiru's soft abdomen and the Sea Senshi giggled.

"That tickles," she laughed.

A mischievous grin appeared on Alex's face. The Sea Senshi closed her eyes, her mouth gaped open as Alex's hand slowly roamed down her body. Michiru gasped slightly as she felt Alex's fingers slide into her. Her breathing quickened and she began to writhe under the platinum haired woman as the fingers slid in and out of her.

"Kami-sama…" Michiru whispered. Alex began applying tender kisses to Michiru's neck and shoulders. She moved to the smaller woman's chest and nuzzled her lover's breasts. The Sea Senshi's hands were gripping the sheets tightly as she came. "Kami-sama!" she cried, tears of content sliding out her tightly closed eyes. The two lay together amidst the rumpled sheets.

"I don't wanna leave you," Alex whispered after a half hour of silence.

"Then don't," Michiru said.

"I may not have a choice…" Alex returned.

Michiru turned to the young woman and gently held her face. "We all have choices Alex. I could have said no but I didn't want to. You could have said no but didn't. You could have opted not to take the henshin pen when it appeared but you did. We all have choices to make. Just know that my choice will always be you."

Alex blinked away her tears. "If she finds me…she'll…she could kill you for what we just did…"

"Then I can die happy," Michiru replied.

"I don't want you to die!" Alex exclaimed, wincing as she sat up. "I…I can't lose you…" She looked down. "When I'm with you…everything feels right…like the world has found balance…"

Michiru sat up and rested a hand on Alex's shoulder. "I lost you once already in this lifetime. I'll be damned if I sit back and lose you again." Alex turned and smiled. Michiru kissed her passionately and Alex felt her body fill with warmth.

"You wanna go again?" the teen asked.

Michiru smiled. "If I say no?"

"Too bad," came the reply. Michiru laughed and pulled Alex down.

* * *

Is the Wind Senshi really back? And what will Kyra do when she finds out? Well I'm not gonna tell you. You'll have to wait till tomorrow to find out. Until, leave a review for continued inpsiration! 


	5. Nightmares and Darkness

Here's chapter five! You know, I wrote these first five chapters within twenty four hours. Can I die now? Kidding. I can't die till the story is over.

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, aquaxeyes, X00001, amnesia nymph, Soleil-Lune** for reviewing! And **Ten'ousai** reviewed first so you get a shiny spork! Hahahaha...yes, the sporks are back! Man...someone oughtta break Ten'ousai's review streak...of course the streaks seem to end at chapter five...guess we'll find out if **Ten'ousai**'s streak continues.

Competition time again! The first person to review will get a shiny sneak preview of tomorrow's explosive and plot-twistful (is that a word?) chapter!

Own Sailor Moon and the rights, I do not.

Rated M for violence and adult themes.

* * *

Michiru sleepily opened her eyes and looked around the empty bed. She frowned and sat up, holding the sheets to her chest. "Alex?" she asked softly. She frowned when she heard piano music coming from one of the rooms of the suite. She rose to her feet and walked to the ajar door and silently pushed it open. Sitting at the piano bench was Alex, her back to the door as her hands glided over the keys. Michiru smiled and leaned against the doorframe when the Wind Senshi began singing softly. 

_"Umi wo wataru kaze ga…odayakana yoru… Nemurazuni madobede… GURASU katamuketa… Sukoshi zureta mou fu wo…kizu karenu youni… Kakenaousu nukumori tamani wa kaeshitai… Futo fureta yubi ga…yasashisa ni tsutsumareta… Furu eru kokoro ga…tomaranai kara… "Aishiteru" nante…terete ienai keredo… Omoi wo tsutaetai… Ima…for you…yume no naka…"_ She stopped singing for several seconds, focusing on playing.

A few moments later she began to sing again. _"Ikutsu mono kodoku to…ikutsu mono yami… Nemurazuni sugoshita yoru wa mou akerusa… Koori no yaiba ni…donna ni kizu tsuitemo… Dakishime tsuzukete…kureta tsuyosani… Shibirerukurai ni… karameta yubisaki kara… Omoi wo tsutaetai… Futari de ikite ikou…"_ She stopped singing again for a few more moments before resuming._ "Kono hiroi hoshi de…kimi to aetakiseki wo… Sekai chuu ni tsuitaetai… Futari de…ikite ikou…"_

Alex finished playing and let the instrument fall silent. Clapping startled her and she turned to see Michiru standing in the doorway, a smile on her beautiful face. The Wind Senshi blushed and looked down in embarrassment. "How…how long were you…were you standing there?"

"Since the start of the song," Michiru replied, walking into the room. "It was beautiful," she added.

Alex smiled in embarrassment. "It wasn't that good…"

"It was to me," Michiru replied, sitting in a chair across from her.

"How did you sleep?" Alex inquired, changing the subject.

"What sleep?" Michiru giggled. Alex reddened, a grin on her face. "I slept fine. Did you sleep at all?"

The platinum haired Senshi shook her head. "I couldn't. I kept having nightmares…" she returned.

"About what?" Alex shifted and looked away. Michiru gently rested her hand on Alex's knee. "You can tell me. I won't get mad."

"It…it was about…" Alex paused and licked her lips. "I watched you die…by… by my hand…" Tears rolled down Alex's face. "I tried to stop…I tried so hard to stop…" she whispered, burying her head in her hands.

Michiru got up and joined the young woman on the piano bench and pulled her close. "It's okay Alex. I'm here and I'm alive."

"But…but…"

"Shhh…it's okay," Michiru soothed, stroking the white hair.

"I'm scared," she whispered.

Michiru blinked. _I keep forgetting she's only a child…she's no older than Mika and Kaze…she only just came into her powers…and this Kyra has been twisting her mind since…_ she remembered. "Come with me then."

"Where?"

"To Tokyo. To the other Senshi. We can protect you and keep you safe."

"I can't put you all in that kind of danger," Alex whispered.

"We've faced worse," Michiru returned. "I don't want to force you to come, but I'd be glad if you did."

"How…how do you this isn't a trap? That I'm not pretending?"

"I have faith in you," Michiru answered. "I trust you with my life."

"I wanna go," Alex decided. "I want…" she winced as her head began throbbing again. She pressed her palms against the sides of her forehead, willing the pain away. "I want this pain to stop…" she whimpered.

Michiru could see that the young Senshi was in pain. "Do you trust me?" Michiru asked. Alex barely managed to nod her head. "Wait here." Michiru hurried out of the room. Several moments later she returned. "Can you stand?"

"I'd move a mountain for you…" Alex joked.

Michiru rolled her eyes and helped her up. "Now I know you are Uranus." A portal suddenly opened and Pluto appeared.

"We must hurry before this is detected," the Time Senshi said. She stepped aside as Michiru and Alex stepped through. She followed and closed the portal when they emerged on the grounds of a temple.

Alex blinked. "The…the pain's gone…" She winced. "Never mind…"

"This way," Pluto said. She led them into the shrine and shut the door.

Alex nervously looked at the fourteen other people in the room. "Mom!" a young woman a few years older than Alex exclaimed.

Michiru smiled and hugged her daughter. "Mika, I thought you had lessons."

"We heard something was up so we came here instead," Kaze said.

_I keep forgetting that Michiru's older than she looks…and I thought my life was messed up before…_ the Wind Senshi thought.

"Everyone, this is Alex," Michiru introduced. She quickly introduced the Senshi.

Usagi grinned at the platinum haired woman. "Nice to meet you Alex-san!"

Alex smiled, feeling at ease with these people. "Likewise," she said. Usagi held out her hand and Alex took it. Pain flooded her body and she screamed, falling to the floor. Usagi backed away in stunned silence as the others moved in around her. They watched as Alex lay convulsing on the floor, tears of pain streaming from her eyes.

"What happened?" Taiki asked.

"I don't know," Rei returned. She pulled a charm out. "Rin, pyo, toh, sha, kai, jin, retsu, zai, zen! Akuryo Taisan!" she shouted and flung the slip of paper at Alex. The charm burst into flames two feet from Alex's body. The Senshi stared in shock. "Na…nani?" Rei whispered.

Usagi turned to Minako. "Get Kunzite here now! He might know what's wrong." Minako nodded and ran out of the room.

"I'll call Safiel," Makoto said, pulling her cell phone out.

Rei tried again with the same results. "There's massive evil inside of her…whoever did this to her is extremely powerful."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra opened her eyes. "So you think you can run from me, my love?" she asked. She laughed harshly and shook her head in amusement. "I will find you wherever you go. You will die without me." She leaned back in her throne and began laughing, her harsh voice echoing off of the walls.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Alex ran through the clearing, her lungs burning desperately for air. She crashed through the brush and entered the forest. She leapt over fallen trees and ducked under branches that tried to grab her. She skidded to a halt as the ground fell before her. She looked down at the sheer cliff, panic rising in her. She heard something behind her and she spun around._

_A figure dressed completely in black emerged from the forest, a cruel grin visible through the shadows. "You cannot escape from me," the figure said in a sonorous, malicious voice._

_"Leave me alone!" she screamed._

_"Never."_

_"What the hell do you want?" she yelled._

_"You," the figure snarled and moved forward. "We could be great together. You cannot deny that a part of you does not want this."_

_"I'm nothing like you!" she shouted._

_The figure came into view and her eyes widened as she stared at herself. "I am you," the doppelganger grinned, and moved forward, hand outstretch. She stumbled back and fell off of the cliff, landing in darkness…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"No…" Alex whimpered, tossing in the bed. The Senshi looked helplessly on.

"What's wrong with her Ami-chan?" Michiru asked.

Ami looked up from the mini computer screen, her blue eyes filled with worry. "She…she has a large…mass…in her brain. In the last several minutes it's increased in size," she said.

"She's dying?" Chibi-Usa asked.

Ami nodded. "There has to be something we can do," Yaten said. The door opened and Kunzite walked in. He immediately went to Alex's side and knelt down. He set his hand on her forehead and pulled away.

"Nani?" everyone chorused.

"Is Safiel coming?" he asked.

"He should be here soon," Hotaru answered.

"What's wrong with her?" Usagi asked.

"Kyra placed several spells on her. She'll die unless…"

"Unless what?" Michiru demanded.

"Unless Kyra…makes Alex hers for all time…" he answered softly.

"There has to be another way to save her life!" Hotaru cried.

"There might be," Kunzite said. "I only hope that Safiel can come up with something to counter the spells." They turned and looked down at the whimpering Senshi as she struggled with the nightmares.

- - - - - - - - - -

_Alex blinked and looked around. "Hello?" she called, wondering how she had gotten into a castle. Chains suddenly lashed out and slammed shut around her wrists. She was hauled back to the wall and hung there. "Damn it…" she growled. "Who's doing this?" she demanded._

_"You failed me," a cold voice said._

_"What?" Alex asked._

_"You failed me Uranus," the cold voice said. A cloaked figure appeared from the shadows and stood over Alex._

_"Who are you?" Alex demanded. She frowned as over a dozen more cloaked figures appeared in the room._

_"I always knew you were a failure," a voice sneered._

_Alex's eyes widened as two of the cloaked figures revealed themselves. "M…Mom…?" she slowly asked in confusion._

_"I'm glad I died when you were a baby. At least I didn't have to see how much of a screw up you became," her mother said scornfully._

_Alex glared at her. "If this is how good of parents you'd be, I'm glad you died too," she returned._

_"She's more than a screw up," one of the other cloaked figures said. Hoods were lowered on seven other figures revealing the five Inner Senshi and two of the Outer Senshi. Moon shook her head in disdain. "Why we decided to be your friends is beyond me," she said._

_Alex stared at her, hurt on her face. The Starlights lowered the hoods to their cloaks. "You are beyond pathetic," they sneered._

_Another hood lowered revealing a woman Alex recognized as Galaxia. "Face it, you loved the power my bracelets gave you. You want that power. You crave it. Admit it!" the evil Senshi roared._

_"No!" Alex yelled._

_"Yes you do," the second to last cloaked figure said. Hands reached up and lowered the hood, revealing an evil looking Uranus. "I know you crave power. You desperately want it. It's who you are."_

_"That's not true!" Alex shouted._

_"She doesn't crave power," the final mystery figure said. "She's nothing but a coward. She has no power. She's nothing but a failure. Only a failure and nothing more," the figure laughed. The hood lowered and revealed Sailor Neptune glaring at Alex, a cold smirk on her face. "Only a failure."_

_Haruka shook her head. "I am not a failure!"_

_"What made you think I'd want to spend the rest of my life with a little crybaby like you?" Neptune sneered._

_"Shut up…"_

_"You are nothing! Nothing!"_

_"Stop it…" Alex whimpered._

_"You betrayed us all!" Neptune shouted. "You are not fit to bear the title of Senshi! You're a failure as a Senshi. Nothing but a pathetic failure and traitor…"_

_"Traitor…traitor…traitor…traitor…" the others began to chant._

_Alex shook her head, futilely struggling against the chains. "No…" she whimpered as they grew larger. "I'm not a traitor…I'm not…"_

_Her hands were suddenly freed and she lowered them. She stared at them in horror as she realized that blood covered her hands. She looked up and stared. Her eyes widened in horror and fear as she stared at the mutilated bodies of the Senshi. "No…" she whispered._

_"Well done my love," a cold voice congratulated. Alex looked up as Kyra glided into view. "You have done more than I asked."_

_"I…I killed…I killed them?" she asked. Kyra nodded and Alex sobbed._

_"You have done everything I asked. Well done my love. Well done…" Kyra smirked, placing her hand on Alex's head. The Wind Senshi's world went dark…_

- - - - - - - - - -

"Sorry I'm late," Safiel said breathlessly. "What's going on?" He was quickly filled in. He knelt down and studied Alex. Ami showed him the computer screen and his eyes widened. "Ma…masaka…" he whispered.

"What?" came the chorus.

"We…we have to get out of here…now…" he whispered.

"What?" several of them chorused as the others exclaimed "Why?"

"We're too late," he whispered, nodding towards Alex's body. They looked at the young Senshi as she rose to her feet, her back to them. Her head was bowed as she turned to them. It slowly rose and they saw burning red eyes staring at them before they turned dark teal.

"Alex…" Michiru began, stepping forward. She gasped in pain as her body went rigid. Something pulled her to the Dark Senshi. Alex grinned coldly.

"Call me a coward will you…" Alex hissed.

"I've never…called you that…" Michiru gasped out.

"You may die now," she whispered, the black Space Sword appearing in her hand. She grabbed Michiru around the throat and raised the weapon.

"Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!" a voice yelled.

Alex dropped Michiru and leapt away from the blast. She glared at the Senshi. "I'll not die so easily at your hands again!" she snapped and vanished.

Safiel helped Michiru up. "Are you all right?"

"What happened to her?" she asked.

"Something must have caused her to turn," Kunzite answered, his General uniform appearing on his body. "We have little time."

"What do you mean?" Seiya asked.

"We have a slim chance of saving her," Safiel said. "But we need to go as soon as possible."

As the others began discussing plans of attack and what to do, Michiru slipped out of the room and began running, transforming into Neptune. _I'm coming Alex…I'm coming…_ she thought, teleporting away.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra pushed Alex down on the bed roughly, ripping the Senshi's clothes off. Alex did nothing to stop the evil queen. Instead, she simply lay there and let her body react to Kyra's touch. The evil woman roughly tore off the bandages around Alex's middle and raked her nails over the Senshi's skin. Alex hissed in pain. Kyra finished unclothing the Senshi and smiled. She straddled the teen and seductively removed her golden robe. She leaned down and began kissing the young Senshi. Her hands roamed over Alex's body, teasing the young woman and causing her to moan.

Kyra smiled and slipped off of Alex's middle. She let her hand trail down the taunt abdomen. The hand stopped in between the teen's legs and Alex began writhing as Kyra teased her. "Now…you and your purity will belong to me." She slid her fingers into Alex and the teen gasped in shock and slight pain as Kyra roughly began moving her fingers around. The teen shuddered as she came and Kyra smiled in victory. Before Kyra could move to kiss Alex alarms began blaring through the palace.

"What is it?" Alex asked.

"An intruder," Kyra smirked. "They're dead, whoever they are." She caressed Alex's face. "I'll be back lover." She rose to her feet and left.

Alex sighed and stared up at the ceiling, feeling as though something was wrong. She sighed again and closed her eyes as a light sleep overtook her…

_Neptune stared at the shadowy figure, fear in her eyes. "Please…stop this! I beg you!" she pleaded._

_A cold chuckled sounded sending chills down the Sea Senshi's spine. "You beg me? Well that's just not good enough," the figure sneered._

_Neptune's eyes widened as she recognized the voice. "N…No…it…it's not true…it can't be true!"_

_Uranus smirked. "Oh but it is," she laughed. "I was a fool to love you…such a fool…but now my eyes are open…"_

_"Uranus…don't…please…" Neptune begged._

_The black Space Sword appeared in Uranus' hand and she grabbed Neptune around the neck. The Senshi of Neptune was hoisted into the air and Uranus grinned maliciously. "Die!" Uranus yelled._

_"Yameru!" Neptune shrieked, but Uranus did not stop. The sword plunged through Neptune's middle and appeared on the other side. She gasped in shock and blood spurted from her mouth…_

Alex shot up in the bed, her heart thudding loudly in her chest. "What will you do?" a voice asked. Alex looked up and saw a ghostly image of Uranus staring at her.

"What do you mean?" Alex demanded.

"You are at a crossroads. You can walk down the path Kyra wants you to and rule the solar system, or you can embrace the path Michiru has shown you through her love," Uranus returned. "Only you can make the choice."

Alex started to say something when the image vanished. She turned her head as the door opened. Kyra grinned at Alex. "Come with me!" she ordered. The platinum haired girl quickly dressed and followed Kyra into the main chamber. Alex stumbled to a halt when she saw a bruised and bloodied Neptune chained between two posts. "Michiru…" Alex whispered softly, barely audible.

_I can endure anything as long as I'm with you…_ Neptune's voice echoed in her mind. Alex's teal eyes hardened as she clenched her fists in rage.

Neptune lifted her head and looked at Alex. She smiled weakly. "You're… okay…" she whispered. "Yokatta…"

Kyra slammed her fist into Neptune's face, splitting the skin above and below her right eye. "You are not fit to look at my lover!"

Neptune coughed and spat blood from her lip. _I have to save her! Kyra tricked me! She cares nothing for life! I have to save Michiru!_ Alex shouted in her mind. Her henshin pen appeared in her right hand and she gripped it tightly. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Kyra spun around, her golden eyes wide. "Wha…what? This…this isn't possible!" she shouted as Uranus appeared.

The Wind Senshi summoned the Space Sword and pointed it at Kyra, the silver blade glinting in the light. "Let Neptune go," she ordered in a cold voice.

* * *

On a quiet sleepless night, the wind that crossed the ocean tilted the glass of the window. Tried to fix the blanket that has slid off a bit without waking you... Want to return some of the warmth that you have given me.

Suddenly, the finger that touched is enfolded by gentleness; Can't bring myself to actually say "I love you", for I won't be able to stop my racing heart. I want to convey that feeling, right now, for you, within a dream.

All the loneliness, all the darkness. The sleepless night is coming to an end.

Despite whatever sort of wounds I'm given by a blade of ice, I kept on holding you strongly. Through our fingers that are tangled to the point of getting numb... I want to convey my feelings. Let us spend our lives together.

This miracle of my having met you on this huge planet, I want to tell the whole world about it.

Let us spend our lives together.

- Shiokaze ni Nosete (To Drift Away On a Seabreeze). Sung by Ogata Megumi (Haruka's seiyuu).

* * *

Don't forget to review for the next exciting chapter! But the question is, is Alex back on the lightside or is she still darkside? Knowing me, you never know. BWUAHAHAHAHAHA...um...just...leave one of those non-flame reviews...hehe...:sweatdrop: 


	6. Losing the Light

::Battle of the Heroes from Revenge of the Sith begins playing:: Welcome, to a very unexpected twisty chapter...:laughs evilly:

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, moonqueen, aquaxeyes, Soleil-Lune, RunningStorm, X00001, amnesia nymph** for reviewing last chapter! And congrats **Ten'ousai** to for reviewing first! The competition is still in effect except **Ten'ousai**, you are no longer able to get sneak peeks. For those wondering why, **Ten'ousai** has been giving me ideas for chapters VII and up and has a very faint idea of what's going on. So yeah. You can still (and better keep) reviewing **Ten'ousai**. Get it? Got it? Good!

I don't own a thing in this fic...except the plot...maybe...

Rated M for violence, language, adult themes, and dark situations. It's fiction! Don't try this stuff!!

Enjoy...:laughs evilly again:

* * *

Kyra stared in shock at Uranus. "This is impossible…you were mine! I made sure of it!" she snarled. Her eyes widened and she looked between the two Senshi, realizing what must have happened between them. Her face darkened and twisted with rage. She let out a roar of anger and shot her hand out at Uranus. The white haired Senshi dove out of the way. 

"You twisted my mind," she growled at the evil queen. "Tried to make me betray the ones who truly care for me." She spun the sword. "Space Sword Blaster!"

Kyra knocked the attack aside. "You are still a fledgling! How can you hope to defeat me on your own?" she laughed.

"I'll die trying if I have to. But I won't let you hurt Neptune while I have breath in my body," Uranus growled.

Kyra laughed. "Who said you would have a choice?" Uranus frowned and was suddenly pulled back as chains snaked around her body, securing her to the wall. She struggled against them, glaring at the evil queen. She stared Kyra in the eye as the golden queen walked over. Kyra smiled seductively and caressed Uranus' face. The Wind Senshi jerked her head away. Kyra's face darkened and she raised her left hand. She brought it crashing down, her fingernails splitting the skin on Uranus' face.

The Senshi grunted in surprise, her eyes shut. She could feel blood beginning to trickle down her face. She opened her eyes and looked up as Kyra walked over to the kneeling Neptune. Uranus spat blood away from her mouth. "Leave her alone!" she shouted, pulling futilely against the chains.

"This is the price you pay for choosing her over me," Kyra said.

Neptune looked up at the queen. "If you really love Alex, let her go." She grunted as the evil woman yanked on her hair.

"The last thing you will see is your blood spraying across her face," Kyra hissed. She suddenly grinned and began laughing. "But first…" She pulled out a hidden dagger and grabbed Neptune's left hand.

Uranus' eyes widened. "No! Let her go! Let her go free and I'll stay with you!"

Kyra looked at the young Senshi. "Too late," she said and rammed the dagger through Neptune's hand. The Sea Senshi cried out in pain as Kyra twisted the blade before pulling it out. She walked over to Neptune's other hand and did the same thing.

"NO!" Uranus screamed. Summoning every ounce of strength she had, she pulled against the chains. She broke free and grabbed the Space Sword. "Space Sword Blaster!" The attack struck Kyra and knocked her away. Uranus ran to Neptune and slashed through the chains. She caught the older Senshi. "Can you stand?"

Neptune smiled in spite of her pain. "I'd move a mountain for you." Uranus smiled and they began to run. Neptune suddenly cried out as a golden beam ripped through her abdomen. Uranus caught her fellow Senshi and turned.

Kyra rose to her feet, a cold smirk on her beautiful face. "Surrender to me Uranus. We could be great together."

Uranus shook her head as a strange feeling started to overcome her. Kyra continued to weave the spell. The light from the Wind Senshi's eyes began to fade when Neptune whimpered in pain. The white haired Senshi blinked and closed her eyes. She vanished from the palace, not hearing the shriek of rage from Kyra.

"We have to…" Uranus heard a voice saying before it was replaced by several startled screams.

Uranus opened her eyes and saw that she was back at the shrine. "Help Neptune…" she whispered. Ami immediately hurried forward.

"We need to get her to a hospital now," the Ice Senshi said. The two transformations vanished and Alex fell to her knees, the others barely catching the two injured Senshi.

"Are you all right?" Minako asked Alex.

"I…tried…I tried to stop her…I tried…" the young Senshi whispered, tears mixing with the drying blood on her face. Her eyes fell closed and she collapsed to the ground, exhausted.

- - - - - - - - - -

Teal eyes opened and were immediately assaulted by bright fluorescent lights. Alex closed her eyes and eased them open. She looked around the plain room and realized she was in a hospital. She pushed herself up to a sitting position as the door opened. The young woman looked up as Ami, Rei, Setsuna, and Usagi walked in.

"How are you feeling?" Ami asked.

"I've had worse," Alex answered. "Michiru…is…is she…" Alex fell silent, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"She's in intensive care right now," Ami returned, her voice a bit cold.

"Will…will she make it?"

"Why do you care?" Rei demanded hotly.

Alex looked at each of them and could clearly see the anger in their eyes, even Usagi's. The Wind Senshi lay back in the bed and rolled onto her side, curling up into a ball. "I'm sorry," she whispered softly. She heard them leave and began crying. _I don't want any of this! I want this all to go away! I just want a normal life again! I want nothing to do with any of this!_ Alex shouted in her mind as the tears streamed down her face. "I wanna be a normal kid again…" she whispered.

A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she turned her head. She blinked and sat up. The transparent image reached out and gently wiped away the tears. "Don't cry Alex," the figure said.

"Michiru…" she whispered. "It's my fault…it's my fault you're…"

Michiru gently placed a hand on the Wind Senshi's mouth, silencing her. "I don't blame you Alex. You saved me, that's all that matters."

Alex bowed her head. "But…but your hands…"

"They'll heal."

"You won't be able to play violin anymore."

"Maybe. Maybe not. But it was Kyra who did that to me, not you. Remember that," she said.

"Michiru…" Alex whispered as the Sea Senshi vanished. She drew her legs up to her chest and bowed her head...

_"You are nothing! Nothing!"_

_"Stop it…" Alex whimpered._

_"You betrayed us all!" Neptune shouted. "You are not fit to bear the title of Senshi! You're a failure as a Senshi. Nothing but a pathetic failure and traitor…"_

_"Traitor…traitor…traitor…traitor…" the others began to chant._

_Alex shook her head, futilely struggling against the chains. "No…" she whimpered as they grew larger. "I'm not a traitor…I'm not…"_

_Her hands were suddenly freed and she lowered them. She stared at them in horror as she realized that blood covered her hands. She looked up and stared. Her eyes widened in horror and fear as she stared at the mutilated bodies of the Senshi. "No…" she whispered._

_"Well done my love," a cold voice congratulated. Alex looked up as Kyra glided into view. "You have done more than I asked…"_

Alex tried to shove the memory of the dream from her mind but it refused to go. Making a decision, the Senshi got up and searched the room for her clothes. She found them and changed into the faded blue jeans and black long sleeve shirt. She walked to the door and peeked out, relieved to find none of the Senshi outside her door. She slipped out of the room and ducked into a stairwell. She began walking up the steps, the dark dreams echoing in her mind.

"She's not in the room!" Makoto panted.

Ami ushered them away from the door to Michiru's room. "What do you mean she isn't there?" Seiya demanded.

"It just looks like she left," Makoto replied.

"Probably to go back to Kyra," Rei muttered darkly.

Usagi sighed and glanced through the window into Michiru's room. Her eyes widened. "Where's Michiru-san?" she exclaimed. The others turned and saw that the Sea Senshi was gone.

"Split up and find her!" Ami ordered. They nodded and began searching the hospital for their friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex looked down at the ground below, the cool wind blowing through her hair and drying her tears. She let out a slow breath and bowed her head. _This is the only way to make it all stop…_ she thought.

Before she could step up onto the ledge, a soft voice said, "Alex, don't."

Alex turned and saw Michiru huddled in a hospital robe. "Everything's messed up," the teen said. "The voices in my head…the visions I keep seeing…I just want my normal life back! I never asked for any of this! I don't want this!"

"Alex, it's part of who you are. It's your destiny," Michiru said.

"I don't fucking care! I want the life I'll never be able to get back!" She hung her head. "So many people have gotten hurt or killed because of me…this will make it all stop," she whispered.

Michiru could hear the pain and torment in the younger woman's voice. "Alex, killing yourself won't make it stop. Senshi are reborn."

"I don't care. I just want it to stop…I just want it to stop…" she cried. Neither noticed the others silently emerging on the roof.

Michiru slowly made her way towards the young Senshi. "Alex…"

"My life was perfect before all this. I was the best racer in the world. I had a life. I had friends. Now I have nothing."

"You are a Senshi…you're one of us."

"Don't lie to me," she snapped. "The others hate me. I saw it in their eyes! They want nothing to do with me!"

"Alex, give them a chance," Michiru requested.

"They haven't given me one," she returned.

"Your loved ones will be sad if you do this," Michiru said, changing her approach. "Did you think about that?"

"I don't have any loved ones…"

"What about me?"

"You only care about me because I'm the damn reincarnation of your last lover! How is that love?" the girl demanded. She turned and stepped up on the ledge, her back to them. The wind picked up and swirled around her.

Michiru looked down at Alex's outburst, knowing that she was right in a way. "I'm sorry," she whispered. She looked up at the back of the Wind Senshi. "Can I at least have a chance to know you?"

Alex bowed her head. "I just want my life back," she whispered. She lifted her head as she closed her eyes. She leaned forward and fell from the ledge.

"ALEX!" the Senshi cried. They began to rush to the edge when a blast knocked them back. They looked up and saw Kyra holding an unconscious Alex, a triumphant smirk on her face.

"Let her go!" Michiru shouted.

Kyra laughed. "Why would I let her go when she's now mine?" The Senshi frowned and the evil queen laughed again. "All this has been part of my plan! Right down to this moment!" She smirked at them. "I don't make mistakes like Damien. Uranus will rule this world by my side." She rose into the air and vanished from sight.

"NO!" Michiru cried. She bowed her head, her shoulders slumped in defeat. The others walked to their friend.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex opened her eyes and saw the familiar surroundings of Kyra's room. She sat up and held her head in her hands. "Alex…"

The Senshi leapt of the bed and backed away. "Stay the hell away from me!" she screamed at Kyra.

"I never meant for you to be hurt Alex, I'm sorry. It's just…I've been alone ever since you died…" Kyra stopped and looked down. "That's not much of an excuse...is it?"

"I just want to be normal," Alex said. "I'm not the last Uranus."

Kyra looked into the teal eyes. "I'm not in love with Uranus like Michiru is. I'm in love with _you_. I was there when you first started racing. I fell in love with you before I knew you were Uranus. But even if you weren't, I'd want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I don't want to be a Senshi…" Alex whispered.

"And I'm not asking you to be," Kyra quickly said. "I just want you to be happy." She sat on the bed and gave a small smile.

"You…you mean it?" Alex asked.

"Alex, I've never forced you into being a Senshi. The other Sailor Senshi did that. If you want to give up being a Senshi, just say so and we can throw that henshin pen away," Kyra said.

Alex looked at Kira, hope in her eyes. "I can get my life back?" Kyra nodded and the young woman smiled. "I can get my life back…" she whispered.

"You do realize, though, that the Senshi won't stop hunting you, right?" Alex looked up, a frown on her face. "In their twisted minds, you are either with them or against them. By refusing them, they'll hunt you down…and…I don't…I don't want to lose you," Kyra whispered.

"You won't," Alex said softly, her voice hard. She lifted her head, her teal eyes cold. "If they come after us, I'll kill them."

"Alex…"

"I'm sick of them. Until they came into my life, everything was perfect. If they come…they'll pay." Kyra nodded slowly but was cheering inwardly in victory. Alex sat on the bed. "I'm sorry I was so cold to you…it's just…these vision things…"

Kyra rested a hand on her leg. "I know of a drink that will make them stop if you wish to take it. The choice is yours though." Alex nodded. "Wait here." The white haired Senshi waited as Kyra left the room. Several minutes later the evil queen returned and handed the goblet to Alex.

Alex lifted the cup to her mouth and downed the contents. Her eyes suddenly widened as pain shot through her body. The goblet fell to the ground. Kyra gently eased Alex back onto the bed and lay next to the paralyzed teen. The golden queen lovingly stroked the platinum hair. The Senshi stared up at the ceiling, helpless.

"Don't worry love. The effects are temporary." Kyra removed the henshin pen from Alex's pocket and smiled. "I didn't want you to feel pain when I did this." The woman formed an energy ball in her hand and let the henshin pen drop onto her palm through the energy. It slowly began to crack. Without warning it suddenly shattered, the crystals vaporizing soon after. Kyra dismissed the energy in her hand and kissed the top of Alex's head. "Soon, your dark henshin pen will be ready." Kyra smiled and let her left hand roam over the Senshi's body. "Soon, your transformation to my loyal follower and lover will be complete." Kyra started to laugh, her cold voice echoing off the walls.

* * *

Dun dun duuuuuunnnnn!...:hides behind an impervious wall:...um...just leave a review to find out what happens next. But knowing me, it can't be all that good...:laughs evilly yet again: 


	7. Darkness Inside Her

::peeks out:: Um...so I'm not dead...not yet...but I've a feeling I will be soon...hehe...::sweatdrop::

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune, aquaxeyes, amnesia nymph, X00001, RunningStorm **for reviewing! And **Soleil-Lune** was first to review (other than **Ten'ousai** at least)! Nice going! As usual, the sneak peek competition is in effect. First person (aside from **Ten'ousai**) to review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Hey! Guess what! That's right...it isn't mine...damn...and the character Rittou was designed and belongs to Ten'ousai.

Rated M for adult themes, violence, and language.

* * *

Michiru stared out of the hospital window, her arms folded over her chest. The rain kept hitting the window and streaking against the glass. Michiru bowed her head, praying that Alex was safe. 

"You can't blame yourself Michiru-san. It's all of our faults," Usagi said. "We should've…" the Moon Senshi looked down.

"We should've given her a chance," Rei said.

"There's still a chance we can save her though, right?" Ami questioned.

"According to Kunzite and Safiel…our chance grows slimmer every second that ticks by," Minako replied.

"We could go back in time," Chibi-Usa suggested.

"That could make things worse," Hotaru pointed out.

"So do we just sit here and wait around or what?" Seiya demanded.

"We need a plan," Michiru said. "One that will show Alex we really do care about her…" The others nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex lay sleeping peacefully on the soft bed. Kyra smiled as she watched the Senshi sleep. She turned after a moment and left the room. She walked down the halls and made her way to the south tower. She glided up the steps and pushed the door open. Standing with his back to her was a young man who looked to be in his early twenties. He had short, spiked silver hair and wore a pair of black pants with an ebony silk dress shirt. As if sensing the evil queen he turned. His eyes of several shades of silver and blue were full of arrogance and pride. He nodded to Kyra before turning back to his work on the table.

"Is it ready?" Kyra demanded.

"Nearly," the man replied.

"You are certain this will work Rittou?"

"Of course it will," he snapped. "And it would go faster if you'd leave me alone until I call for you."

Kyra's eyes darkened. "Just finish it," she snarled.

Rittou watched as the evil queen left. He looked down at the black crystal on the table and held it up. He rose to his feet and walked over to a small altar. He set the crystal in the middle of it and stepped back, chanting under his breath. Black mist began swirling around the crystal, drawing in the light from the candles. The mist was then pulled into the crystal. He watched, a proud smirk on his face when the symbol of Uranus glowed red inside the black crystal. He picked it up and returned to the table, a dark blue stick lying on the furnished wood. He grabbed the pen and placed the dark crystal upon it, a low chuckle in his throat.

"Let there be darkness," he murmured. He walked out of the workshop and made his way through the halls of the palace to Kyra's study. Without stopping to knock he went inside, the door banging against the wall. Kyra's head shot up and she glared at him. The dark look faded when she saw the pen. She slowly rose to her feet.

"It…it's done?" she asked softly.

"No thanks to your constant interruptions," he replied, setting the dark henshin pen on the table. "When she takes this in hand willingly, it will seal the spell."

Kyra picked it up, a cold smile on her face. "Perfect…" she whispered. She picked up the pen and shoved Rittou aside. He glared at her but trailed after, curious to see if the dark henshin pen would work. It was rumored that the people of Uranus were strong, especially the guardian of Uranus. Kyra walked into the room and set the henshin pen down on the table near the bed. She gently caressed Alex's face and the young Senshi stirred, coming out of the effects of the potion.

Alex blinked and looked up at Kyra. "What…what happened?" she whispered.

"What do you remember last?" Kyra asked.

"Drinking the stuff…then…nothing…"

"You fell asleep after drinking the contents of the glass. After that, I went to ensure your henshin pen would be safe when the Senshi surprised me. I managed to escape…but they destroyed your henshin pen. I'm sorry."

Alex pushed herself up into a sitting position. "So there's no way for me to protect you now?" she asked.

"Not…not necessarily," Kyra began. "You've been unconscious for a few days. I had Rittou," she gestured to the silver haired man, "make a replacement henshin pen for you. If you want it though."

Alex looked at the black henshin pen. Something was telling her not to take the pen. "I…I don't know…"

"No one is forcing you Alex. If you want it, just tell me and I will give it to you," Kyra said, rising to her feet. She smiled warmly at Alex and left the room with Rittou.

"Your memory spell seems to be working," he said once they were far enough away from the room.

"Of course," Kyra retorted. "She believes that everything bad thing that has happened to her since awakening as Uranus is the fault of the Senshi. All the good things…" Kyra smirked.

"Were caused by you," Rittou realized. "I must admit, it is impressive…for you at least," he scoffed.

Kyra stopped and glared at him. "If it wasn't for who you represent…"

"You'd what Kyra?" he demanded, glaring at her. He smiled faintly when she turned away. He smirked to himself and walked away.

Kyra shook her head and returned to the room. Alex was standing in front of the window, her arms folded over her chest. "Alex?"

The Senshi turned. "I want the pen."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't protect you as I am now. But as a Senshi…I can. I want the henshin pen," Alex said. "Please."

Kyra nodded and held out the dark henshin pen. Alex reached out for it. Her fingers slid around the black handle. Kyra removed her hand from the pen so that Alex solely held it. A wind suddenly sprang up around the white haired teen and Kyra backed away as a black mist seeped out of the crystal and surrounded the Senshi. Once the mist had surrounded the young woman, it briefly plumed out before diving into Alex's body through her eyes, nose, and mouth. A black jet of air shot up around the Senshi and Kyra backed away a few steps.

The darkness faded and a cold smile formed on Kyra's face. The sailor fuku had appeared on Alex's body, but it was completely black save for the white bodice and gloves. A blood red jewel rested on the front bow and on the dark gold tiara. Kyra watched as the Senshi's eyes opened. Dark teal eyes full of hate and malice stared at Kyra, a cold smile on her face.

Dark Uranus knelt down, her right hand over her heart. "How may I serve?" she asked, bowing her head.

"Tell me who you serve."

"I serve the true ruler of this solar system, Queen Kyra of the Sun."

"Who does your heart belong to?"

"It belongs only to my Queen," Dark Uranus returned.

"What is your mission?"

"To kill the Sailor Senshi who have taken your throne."

A pleased grin formed on Kyra's face. "Rise my love." Uranus rose to her feet and Kyra caressed the Senshi's face. "I love you my Wind Senshi."

"I love you my Queen," she whispered softly, tilting her head towards Kyra's hand. Kyra smiled and pulled the Dark Senshi to the bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru bolted upright in the hospital bed, a terrible feeling growing in her gut. She looked out the window that was on the door and saw people rushing towards the window. She frowned and rose to her feet. She limped to the window in her room and opened the shades. Her sea blue eyes widened in disbelief and horror. A large black cloud was swirling towards the moon, blocking out its soft glow. Michiru turned and grabbed her communicator.

"Someone please answer me!" she said urgently.

"_This is Makoto Michiru-san. What's wrong?_"

"Look out the window and at the moon." The Sea Senshi could hear Makoto and several other voices that belonged to the Senshi cursing in shock. "You see it too then?"

"_What…what's happening?_" Makoto asked.

"Nothing good."

- - - - - - - - - -

Kunzite stared at the black cloud, a loose blanket over his muscled chest. The wind began whipping through the air, biting through his skin and chilling his flesh. A warm hand rested on his shoulder and he turned to look at Minako as she joined him on the balcony to her apartment.

"This isn't good, is it?" Minako asked.

Kunzite turned back to look at the darkness surrounding the moon. "No," he agreed softly. "Evil has been awakened." He sighed and looked down. "I fear it is too late to save your fellow Senshi." Minako nodded and Kunzite pulled her close. The two looked up at the overshadowed moon, wondering what would happen next.

- - - - - - - - - -

Rittou walked through the halls of the building he was in, a strange light in his silver-blue eyes. His boots thudded on the marble floor as he ignored the few people he passed by. He stopped at a door and composed himself, smoothing out his white shirt and adjusting the black leather and silver belt around his waist. An ice-blue undershirt could be seen through the white shirt. A black velvet cloak trimmed in an ice-blue silver rested over his shoulders. He lifted his fist and soundly knocked on the door. He slowly pushed the door open and it creaked on its hinges. He stepped into the room and shut the door. He stood in the center of the somewhat small room, chairs and tables surrounding him on all sides.

"What is the news Rittou?" a cold voice demanded.

"By thy shadows, the darkness of Ten'ousei as been awakened," Rittou answered, his head bowed.

"Excellent…" another voice smirked.

"Return to Earth and make sure that nothing interferes with our plans," the first voice ordered. Rittou bowed and left the room, cursing them softly under his breath once he had left the room. "I will not be your servant forever," he vowed. He swept down the hall forcing people to get out of his way.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex silently got out of bed and walked to the window of the room. She stared out over the sunny landscape. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder.

"What troubles you beloved?" Kyra asked.

"Nothing," Alex replied. "I have everything I could possibly want."

Kyra smiled. "I'm glad." Alex turned and passionately kissed the evil golden queen. The Dark Senshi pulled away, a frown on her face.

"My Queen, what's wrong?"

"There is a mission you must do," she said.

"I would do anything for you," Alex quickly said.

"I know. But this mission is dangerous."

"I don't care. Ask what you will of me."

Kyra nodded. "I need you to take capture this woman," Kyra said, holding out a picture to the white haired teen.

Alex took the picture and looked down at it. It was a picture of a beautiful woman in a flowing silver dress. She had long silver-white hair and silver eyes. A Yin pendant hung around her neck. "Who is she?" Alex asked.

"She is known as Hikari. She works with the Sailor Senshi."

Alex glared at the picture in her hand and it began to burn. "Not for long," she vowed in a cold voice.

"Once you have captured Hikari, return here quickly and Rittou will be able to confine her."

Alex let the ash from the picture fall of her hand and she brushed the few clinging particles off. She turned to Kyra and gently held her face. "I will return soon my Queen. I swear it." She leaned in and kissed the golden queen. Kyra returned the kiss before Alex backed away. The young woman pulled out her dark henshin pen and raised it to the sky. "Dark Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Be safe beloved."

Dark Uranus nodded and vanished from sight. "If she succeeds, I'd watch my back," a voice smirked.

Kyra turned and glared at Rittou. "Don't you have somewhere else to be?"

"I'm here to make sure you do your job, not do it for you. Just remember whom _you_ serve," he shot back and vanished.

"Arrogant bastard," Kyra muttered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus calmly walked to the large door with four guards posted in front of it. The four men stepped forward, weapons in their hands. "You are not permitted here Senshi," the Captain spoke.

Uranus smirked at them and pulled the Dark Space Sword out. "Does it look like I care?" she asked.

"We will kill you!" one of the other three said.

"You will try," Dark Uranus corrected. The four men rushed in. Uranus caught the sword blade of one of the men as he slashed down at her. She broke the weapon with her hand and slashed her black bladed sword across his stomach. She let him fall to the ground and rammed the sword into another's chest. She twisted the blade and kicked him off. She turned to the Captain and the remaining foot soldier.

"You are a Sailor Senshi! Why are you doing this?" the Captain demanded.

"Doing this?" she smirked and hurled her sword in the foot soldier's head.

The Captain glared at Uranus. "You are now weaponless."

Uranus laughed coldly. "I don't think so," she said, a black orb of energy forming around her right hand. "Darkness Shaking!" The Captain slammed into the wall and fell to the ground, his head hanging at an odd angle. Uranus walked forward and pulled her sword free. She flicked the blood off the blade and turned to the doors.

She pressed her hands against the ornate furnished wood and pushed. The heavy doors swung open revealing a lavishly decorated room. Uranus' lip curled in disgust. Her dark teal eyes scanned the room and saw a door ajar. She silently made her way to the door and paused just outside. She could hear a soft voice humming softly. Gripping her sword, she flung the door open. A silver haired woman jumped and turned to look at the intruder with silver eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked in a soft voice.

"You're coming with me," Uranus returned.

The woman, Hikari, rose to her feet from the piano. "For what purpose?"

"You'll see," Uranus returned.

Hikari studied the Dark Senshi. "What person has filled you with so much hate Uranus?" she asked.

The Senshi's eyes narrowed. "How do you know my name?" she demanded.

"You were once a warrior for good. I know many."

"I am a warrior for good," Uranus snapped. "I follow my Queen, no one else."

"Not even your own heart?" Hikari asked, closing the lid over the piano keys.

"My heart belongs to my Queen."

Hikari looked at Uranus. "I have known you in many lifetimes Uranus. Your heart in all of them has belonged to Neptune."

"Liar," the white haired Senshi hissed. She lifted the black sword. "Will you come willingly?"

"Guards will be here soon," Hikari said.

Dark Uranus chuckled. "If they're as skilled as those four guarding your doors then I have little to worry about."

"You killed them?"

"It was easy. They were hardly skilled."

"Then try me on for size," a voice challenged.

Uranus turned and watched as a gold armored Senshi stepped into the room, a sword in her hand. "And you are?" Uranus asked in a bored voice.

"Sailor Galaxia. Uranus, stop this madness, I beg you. There is no future down the path of evil."

The young Dark Senshi's eyes narrowed. "I'm tired of hearing the lies from you Sailor Senshi," she growled. "Shadow Sword Blaster!"

Galaxia leapt away, the attack grazing her arm. "Uranus! Come to your senses!" Uranus ignored her. Instead, the evil Senshi began stalking towards Galaxia. "I don't want to fight you Uranus."

"I wouldn't want to fight me either," Uranus smirked.

Galaxia sighed and slammed her sword down. Uranus caught the blade between her hands. "Wha…what?" Galaxia stammered. She grunted in pain when the Dark Wind Senshi plunged the Space Sword into her abdomen. The Golden Senshi gasped as Uranus viciously twisted the blade before pulling it out.

Dark Uranus pulled Galaxia close. "Just so you know, I have come to my senses," she whispered and let the older Senshi fall. She turned to Hikari who was staring in shock.

"By the light Uranus…what have you done?" Hikari whispered.

"Any more protectors for me to kill?" Uranus sneered. She walked over to Hikari and grabbed the woman by the neck. They vanished from sight, leaving only blood and death behind.

* * *

Well...Uranus is darkside again...she was lured by cookies...and milk...you can't have cookies without milk... 

Be kind and review! Maybe **Ten'ousai**'s streak will end!...I somehow doubt it though...


	8. Betrayals

Still alive!...::dodges attacks from readers:: Just barely...

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune, X00001, RunningStorm, SithLibrarian** for reviewing! And **Soleil-Lune** was first to review after Ten'ousai (the Ten'ousai streak continues...I wonder if it'll ever end...doubt it)! Congrats! And as I've said, first person (aside from Ten'ousai) to review will get a sneak peek at the next chapter!

Not mine. Special thanks to Ten'ousai for helping me write chapters VII and up...or at least bouncing ideas off of...weeeeeeeeee!...don't ask...I've been working on this story for over a week straight...

Rated M for adult themes, violence, and language.

* * *

Uranus hurled Hikari down to the marble floor in the throne room. The silver haired woman grunted in pain. She pushed herself up and looked up at the throne. Her eyes narrowed as Kyra descended from the throne. "Queen Kyra. I should have known you were responsible for this." 

"For what?" the evil woman asked innocently.

"For corrupting this pure soul. Haven't you learned that Uranus will never love you?" Hikari asked.

"She does love me," Kyra returned.

Hikari rose to her feet, her silver eyes calmly staring at Kyra. "If that is what you believe, then I feel sorry for you. Her heart and soul forever belong to the Princess of Neptune," she said.

Kyra looked at Uranus. "Leave us."

"But…my Queen…"

The golden-eyed queen glared at the Senshi. Dark Uranus bowed and left the room. Kyra turned back to Hikari. "Uranus does love me. She'll even prove it by killing Neptune and the Moon Princess."

Hikari shook her head. "You really do know nothing of love."

Kyra's hand flashed out and grabbed Hikari's throat. She began squeezing, her eyes cold. "You will watch as your precious Order falls."

Hikari shook her head. "Chaos cannot exist without Order, and Order cannot exist without Chaos. There is a balance between the two."

Uranus returned to the room at Kyra's silent summons. "Take Hikari to the dungeons," Kyra ordered.

"Yes my Queen," Uranus said and shoved Hikari out of the room. She roughly pulled the silver haired woman down the stone steps that led to the basement. "Move," Uranus snapped.

"Uranus, there must be a part of you that knows this is wrong," Hikari said.

"I am loyal to my Queen," she returned. The temperature began growing colder as they descended down the stairs. Uranus pulled Hikari to a cell, runes and symbols marked on the walls of stone. The Dark Senshi opened the door and shoved the woman inside. The door clanged shut and the Senshi locked it. "Welcome to your new home."

"Uranus, you must believe me! This is wrong! Trust in your heart!" Hikari pleaded, her hands wrapped around the cold steel of the bars.

Uranus glanced over her shoulder at Hikari. "My heart belongs to Queen Kyra. She is my mistress. I obey only her."

"She is using you! She cares nothing for life or for you! As long as you obey…" she was forced into silence by Uranus viciously slamming the hilt of the Space Sword into Hikari's head. The woman fell to the ground, barely clinging to consciousness.

"Never speak of my Queen like that again," Uranus snapped. She spun on her heel and walked away.

Hikari bowed her head, realizing that there was little chance of freeing Uranus from the evil she had been possessed by. "My friends, please hurry," she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya walked up the steps that led to the Hikawa Shrine, his hands shoved into his pockets. The others were still in Rei's room, trying to figure out what to do. He had gone outside after five hours of no progress to get some air. He kicked a pebble and sighed. He looked up and saw Michiru sitting on the porch of the shrine, staring at her bandaged hands. He walked over and she looked up.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I don't know." Seiya frowned when he noticed her lower lip quiver slightly.

"Michiru-san, are you all right?" he inquired worriedly.

"It's just…I remember holding her in my arms…and I was a baka…"

"How?"

"I only saw her as Haruka. I should've understood that Alex wasn't Haruka but I didn't care. I just so wrapped up in the fact that Alex was the reincarnation of her that I didn't…"

"Michiru…"

"I failed her Seiya-kun. I failed her…and now I've lost her…"

"You only lose her when you give up," he returned. "I never gave up hope that maybe someday Usagi and I could be together. When Mamoru-san died in that shoot out, I blamed myself for it happening. I thought I was responsible since I wanted him away from Usagi." He sat down next to her. "But after weeks of blaming myself, I realized that I had no control over the situation."

"You may not have had control, but I did and I blew it," she returned. "I shouldn't have…I should have told her no…"

Seiya wrapped a comforting arm around her shoulders. "You haven't seen her in close to twenty years. I couldn't imagine living that long without Usagi. You're a strong person to have stayed loyal to her."

Michiru opened her mouth to say something when her sea blue eyes narrowed. She slowly rose to her feet, her bandaged hand reaching into her pocket. "Something's coming," she whispered. "The sea is in an uproar…"

Seiya got up as well, his hand heading for the headset in his pocket when the sky suddenly darkened. "This is a bit creepy," he muttered.

"So you two are Sailor Senshi," a voice smirked. They turned and saw Alex striding out of the darkness. She wore black boots, a pair of black leather pants, and a black shirt under a black leather coat.

"Alex…" Michiru whispered. "Are you all right?"

The white haired woman smiled. "I've never been better." She looked around the grounds, her hands in her pockets. "So where are the others?"

"Inside," Michiru said. "Are you sure you're all right?"

Alex looked back at them, her teal eyes cold and full of hate. "Of course," she whispered softly. She removed her hands from her pocket, pulling out the dark henshin pen. A cold smile formed on her face. "Are you ready to die?"

"Alex? What are you doing?"

"Carrying out the orders of my mistress."

"Alex…"

"Dark Crystal Power! Make UP!"

Michiru and Seiya stared in shock as Dark Uranus appeared before them. "So…so na…" Michiru whispered.

Uranus pulled the dark Space Sword out and pointed it at the two. "Are you just going to stand there and die or do you intend to put up a fight?"

"We're on your side!" Seiya said.

"No. You aren't. Shadow Sword Blaster!"

"Silent Wall!" Pluto, Saturn, the four Inner Senshi, and the two remaining Starlights leapt in between Uranus and Seiya and Michiru.

"Stop this!" Mercury said. "We can help you!"

Uranus laughed. "I don't need your help," she grinned. "This world will belong to my Queen."

"Your Queen?" they repeated.

"Kyra," Michiru growled. "Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

"So you do intend to put up a fight," the Dark Senshi grinned. "Good."

"Akuryo Taisan!" Mars shouted, hurling a charm at Uranus.

Uranus caught it in her hand and it burst into flame. "Pathetic," she scoffed.

"Na…nani?" the Senshi exclaimed.

Uranus smiled. "Surrender and I'll make your deaths quick."

"We won't give up until we save you!" Venus cried.

Dark Uranus shook her head. "I've already been saved," she said. She looked them all in the eye. "Queen Kyra welcomed me with open arms. She never saw me as a reincarnation. She saw me as a person."

"That's not true!" Neptune cried.

"Shut up and die," Uranus snapped. "Darkness Shaking!"

The Senshi dove out of the way of the attack. "Alex! Stop this!" Jupiter demanded, glaring at the Dark Senshi.

"Not until you're all dead or kneeling in defeat before my Queen!"

"You're a Senshi! That means…"

"I AM MY OWN PERSON!" Uranus bellowed, a crash of thunder sounding. The black bladed sword rose into the air, the wind beginning to pick up speed as it whipped the hair of the Senshi. "Kuro no Ten'on!" she shouted (Dark Blessings of Heaven). Golden energy descended from the sky, thin lines of ebony energy crackling around it. The energy struck the black blade and she swung the sword down. The dark energy lashed out. The Senshi stood rooted to the spot, eyes wide. Each felt like the temperature had dropped twenty degrees. The energy flew closer to them.

"Silent Wall!" Saturn cried, snapping out of shock. The energy wall formed around them. Saturn's eyes widened in horror as the attack from Dark Uranus shattered the protective wall. The attack slammed into them, sending them hurtling into the trees.

Maker pushed herself up, blood dripping from a dozen wounds all over her body. She looked up at the smirking evil Senshi. "Uranus…" she whispered.

"Do you wish to die first?" Uranus calmly asked, a delighted smile on her face at the pain the Senshi were in.

"Machi na sai!" a voice snapped.

Uranus turned. "I was wondering if you were brave enough to face me _Princess_," she sneered at Sailor Moon.

"Uranus, stop this now. I know we should have trusted you more. For that I…"

"Will die," Uranus cut in. "You think you can stop me? Look at your precious defenders Sailor Moon. They've fallen." Uranus lifted the sword to the sky and the wind began picking up again. "And so will you."

"Sailor Moon! RUN!" the Senshi shrieked.

"Kuro no Ten'on!" Uranus yelled. The gold energy laced with ebony struck the sword. Uranus grinned and swung the sword down. The Senshi helplessly watched as the dark energy lashed out at their leader. It slammed into Moon and she screamed in pain as the energy rippled over her body, forming cuts and gashes on her skin as she flew into a pole on the shrine porch. She crashed through it and the wall, coming to a stop in Rei's room.

Uranus got up on the porch and walked to Moon. She knelt down and gently brushed several fallen blonde strands from the Moon Senshi's face. The older Senshi looked up. "Uranus…stop this…" she whispered.

"I will," the Dark Wind Senshi replied. A smile formed on Moon's face as Uranus put the sword down. Uranus smiled and placed her hand over Sailor Moon's henshin brooch. She tore the brooch off reverting Moon to Usagi.

"Alex-chan…what are you doing?" she demanded.

The white haired Senshi opened the brooch and pried the Silver Crystal out. She held the powerful gem in her hand. "So this is the source of your power…"

"Uranus…" Usagi began, trying to rise.

"I'd give you time to say goodbye to your friends, but they'll be joining you shortly," Uranus said. She picked up her sword and rose to her feet. She set the Silver Crystal on the outside porch and looked at the struggling Senshi. "Bear witness to the beginning of the end," she said. The Dark Space Sword rose into the air and crashed down to the Silver Crystal.

"NO!" "STOP!" "YOU'LL KILL HER!" the Senshi cried.

Uranus ignored them and slammed the sword into the Silver Crystal. Several cracks formed and light began escaping. Usagi shrieked in pain and the crystal shattered, disappearing into darkness.

Uranus leapt lightly down to the ground from the shrine building, a victorious smirk on her face. "Be thankful I have to go." She turned and vanished into the darkness. The clouds blocking the sun broke apart, lighting up the battleground.

Fighter staggered to her feet and stumbled to Usagi. She cradled the blonde's head in her lap, tears streaming down her face. Usagi stared blankly up at her, the light gone from her eyes. The other Senshi limped over, defeated looks on their faces.

- - - - - - - - - - -

Kyra looked up as Alex walked into the study. The golden eyes roamed over the Senshi's athletic body. The Senshi bowed as Kyra rose to her feet. "The mission was a success," Alex reported with a grin.

"Sailor Moon?"

"Neutralized," Alex replied.

Kyra walked out from the table and hugged the Dark Senshi. "I'm so happy you're safe beloved."

Alex returned the hug. "I'd do anything for you," she whispered.

"I know," Kyra replied. "Tonight, I want to be with you. No titles, no powers, just us," she said.

"As you wish my…Kyra," Alex said. Kyra smiled and passionately kissed Alex, the Senshi eagerly returning it, their tongues dancing in the other's mouth.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya stared into the amber liquid in front of him. Dark circles hung under his eyes. He lifted the glass and drained the contents. He motioned for a refill and the bartender complied. He began to drain the alcohol when someone sat down next to him at the bar. He set the glass down with a soft thud.

"Can I get you anything Miss?" the bartender asked.

"Light beer," came the reply. He nodded and a moment later the glass was placed in front of her. She picked it up and drained a third before setting it back down.

"Why are you here?" Seiya asked.

"To get drunk," Michiru replied.

Seiya snorted. "How pathetic are we? We couldn't protect the ones we love most…" he muttered, draining his beer. "How are the others?"

"Still pretty banged up. That attack…" Michiru fell silent and shook her head.

"I know," he returned as she motioned for a refill of her empty glass. "Think we could go back in time and stop all this?"

"The Time Keys are hidden and Setsuna's still unconscious. She lost a lot of blood covering Hotaru."

"Great. We have to face off with one of our own and we can't even lay a finger on her but she's already taken out the most powerful of us."

"We were holding back Seiya. She is one of us…or she was…" Michiru sighed and finished her second beer. "She was so full of hate," she whispered as she got a refill. She downed the contents to hide her tears from Seiya.

"What say we get out of here?" Seiya suggested. Michiru shrugged and the two paid for their drinks before leaving.

"My place isn't too far," Michiru said. Seiya nodded and they headed to Michiru's apartment.

They arrived a short time later and Seiya looked around. "Nice place."

"Thanks." She looked at him. "Did you want anything to drink?"

He shrugged. "I don't care."

She nodded and pulled off her jacket, draping it over the back of a chair. She rested her hands on the back of the chair, unsuccessfully holding back her tears. A pair of warm arms wrapped around her and she turned and began sobbing on Seiya's chest. He said nothing as he held her. She pushed away from him slightly, wiping her eyes. She looked up at him and opened her mouth to apologize when he suddenly kissed her. Michiru shoved him away, staring at him in shock. They stared at the other for several minutes, unsure of what to do or say. They suddenly were in each other's arms, kissing the other desperately.

"Seiya…" she whispered, her speech slurred from the alcohol.

"Mmm?"

"We shouldn't…" she whispered.

He blinked and sat back. "Sorry…I…I don't know what happened…" he returned, his own speech impaired.

"Oh you can't stop now," a cold voice smirked. They turned and saw Kyra smirking at them.

"You!" Michiru snarled. Before either could move for their henshin devices Kyra held up her hand, freezing them both.

"What…did you…do…to us?" Seiya snarled.

Kyra merely smiled. "Alcohol's a funny drug. Especially when mixed with a potion I had made for you two." They stared in confusion. Kyra laughed. "Enjoy each other's company," she smirked. She snapped her fingers and vanished. Seiya and Michiru's eyes dulled. Lustful glints formed in their eyes as they looked at each other. They turned and desperately began kissing, their hands roaming over each other's bodies.

Seiya grabbed Michiru and slammed her into the wall, his deft fingers unbuttoning her blouse as they kissed. His tongue flicked into her mouth in exploration. They broke apart and she pulled his shirt off as he slipped the blouse from her shoulders. He began kissing her again, his hands fumbling to remove her skirt. Her fingers undid the button to his black jeans and she unzipped the pants. The skirt hit the floor and he suddenly picked her up and carried her down the hall. Remembering where her bedroom was from the tour he and the other Senshi had been given a few years ago he walked in, shutting the door behind him.

He set her down and they renewed their kissing. His fingers undid the clasp to her bra and tossed it aside. The last of their garments hit the floor and he pushed her onto the bed. He climbed on top of her, kissing her neck and chest. Her eyes fell close as he paid special attention to her breasts. Seiya grabbed Michiru's wrists and left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest. He moved into her and she cried out in bliss, her skin darkening with his movements.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra smirked as she watched Seiya and Michiru through the glass. The door opened and the evil queen looked over as Alex walked in, her white hair mussed up from sleeping. "I didn't know you were up," Kyra said.

"Just woke up," Alex yawned. She noticed the image on the screen. "Aren't those…" she began.

"Neptune and Fighter," Kyra said. She shook her head. "Neptune claims she loves you, doesn't she?"

Alex's eyes darkened. "She does…"

Kyra shook her head. "So disloyal if she does truly love you."

"It doesn't matter. I love only you Kyra," Alex returned, holding the golden haired woman.

Kyra smiled. "And I love only you beloved." The pair kissed, the scene of Seiya and Michiru vanishing.

* * *

::peeks out from behind an adamantium wall:: Um...no one kill me for these chapters! Things will eventually get better...I promise! Until then, review! More reviews mean a happier ending! 


	9. Shame and Hope

I'm so gonna be killed at the end of this fic...and holy freholies (sp?)! Ten'ousai's review streak ended...::pats Ten'ousai on the head::...second is better than third though.

Thanks to **Soleil-Lune, Ten'ousai, X00001, aquaxeyes, petiyaka, RunningStorm** for reviewing! And **Soleil-Lune** was first to review! You know what goes here. The contest stuff. First person other than Ten'ousai to review gets a sneak peek at the next chapter.

Not mine, Rittou belongs to Ten'ousai, and Ten'ousai helped a bit with the following chapters.

Rated M for violence, adult themes, language, and dark situations. It's fiction; don't try any of it!

* * *

Michiru slowly came to, her head pounding. She weakly opened her eyes and looked around. Her eyes widened in horror when she saw Seiya lying next to her, his eyes closed as he slept. The Sea Senshi rolled out of the bed and fled to the bathroom. She closed the door, locking it and pulled the white robe over her body. Tears of shame began streaming down her face as she sank to the floor. She drew her knees up to her chest and continued to sob uncontrollably. 

After several minutes she rose to her feet and looked at herself in the mirror. "What have I done?" she whispered. She bowed her head. "I don't deserve you Alex…forgive me…" she begged. She opened a drawer and pulled out a disposable razor. She broke the plastic and picked up the small blade.

A knock sounded on the door. "Michiru-san…we…ano…we need to talk…" Seiya said through the door.

Michiru pressed the blade against her skin and closed her eyes. She took several breaths, steeling herself. A single tear slid down her face as she pressed the blade into her skin with a small whimper. She slashed the blade down, crimson fluid spilling from the wound. Michiru dropped the razor and smiled faintly. "Sayonara…minna…" she whispered as her vision began to blur. She collapsed to the floor with a loud thud, her blood pooling around her body, staining the white robe.

Outside the door Seiya heard the thud and frowned. "Michiru-san?" he knocked. He heard no movement and panic flooded his body. He tried to open the door but found that it was locked. Growling in frustration he slammed his shoulder into the wood. The door crashed open and he stared in horror. Blood was pooling around Michiru's paling body. He grabbed a towel and searched for the wound. Finding the gash lengthwise on her arm he tied the towel around her arm. He ran out and pulled his cell phone out of his jacket. He ran back to the bathroom and dialed for an ambulance.

"Hang on Michiru-san…you have to hold on…if you die Kyra wins and Uranus' soul is lost. Hang on god damn it!" he snapped.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hikari looked at the door to her cell. She rose to her feet, her once beautiful silver dress stained with filth. "I was wondering when you would make an appearance," she said softly. She walked to the bars.

"Comfortable?" Rittou smirked.

"You did not come down here to ask that," Hikari replied.

"You're right. I just came to tell you Order is now down two Senshi."

"What?"

"Uranus destroyed the Silver Crystal a few days ago, putting that Moon brat in a coma and this morning…" Rittou trailed off, chuckling. "This morning Neptune decided to slice her wrist open."

"You fool…can you not see this is upsetting the balance?"

"Does it look like I care Hikari? I serve Chaos, remember?"

"You know as well as I that Chaos cannot exist without Order."

"That's the only reason you're still breathing."

Hikari closed her eyes. "What happened to you Rittou?" she asked softly. She looked up at him, her silver eyes swimming with tears. "What happened to the man I once loved?"

Rittou shook his head and began to walk away. "I'll let you know who dies next," he called over his shoulder.

Hikari bowed her head. "By the power Order has given me…let Neptune live…" she begged softly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra sipped on a glass of wine as she watched doctors and nurses desperately trying to save Michiru's life. The evil queen laughed at the glass. "She has given up on life you fools. I have driven a permanent wedge between Uranus and Neptune. Uranus is now mine forever." She finished the glass and set it down. She left the room, laughing softly to herself.

Alex stepped out of the shadows, a frown on her face. _Why does Queen Kyra care so much about destroying Neptune? Does she not trust me enough to know that I love her and only her?_ The Dark Wind Senshi turned and vanished.

- - - - - - - - - -

Seiya looked at Usagi, his arms folded over his chest. "Usagi…I need your forgiveness," he said, sitting down and taking her still hand. "Last night…I went drinking and…Michiru showed up. We had a few and left the bar. We went to her place and…and kissed…" He leaned back and ran his hands through his dark hair. "It started to get out of hand but we did stop. I swear we did. Demo…Kyra…she…she did something to us…put us under some sort of spell to drive Michiru and Alex further apart. We…we were forced to…to…" he fell silent and hung his head. "Gomen na sai Usagi. You know I would never willingly betray you…I…gomen na sai…"

The Starlight rose to his feet and left the comatose Usagi. He shut the door and started to walk down the hall. "Seiya…"

He looked up at Taiki and Yaten. "Leave me alone."

"It wasn't your fault. That scan Ami-chan and Safiel did proves there was something in your system," Taiki said.

"Doesn't make it right," he returned.

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself Seiya. So you made a mistake. Get over it and focus on the issue at hand. We have to find a way to stop Kyra and free Alex," Yaten returned sharply.

"He's right Seiya. We're already down three Senshi. Don't make it more."

Seiya leaned against the wall. "How is Michiru-san?"

"Stable for now," Taiki replied. "She lost a lot of blood."

"Will she make it?" Yaten asked.

"The doctors don't know. It's too early to tell."

"You must've been pretty lousy," a cold voice smirked.

The three turned and saw Alex standing in the hall dressed in her black attire. Seiya pushed off the wall and stood in front of her. "Get the fuck out of here!"

"Or what?" Alex inquired, staring him in the eye. "Gonna transform to kick me out in front of all these people?" she smirked.

"Why are you here?" Taiki demanded.

Alex ignored Taiki and Yaten. "So it must've been pretty bad if Neptune had to slit her wrists," she taunted. "Some lover you are Seiya."

"You're precious queen put us under a spell," Seiya growled.

"Oh I'm sure," Alex returned. She grinned. "Was she at least good? I hope so considering how much of a whore…" Seiya's hard fist connected with her face and sent her crashing to the floor, sliding a few feet away.

"You damn ignorant bitch!" Seiya shouted, Taiki and Yaten holding him back. "She's only loved you! She hasn't loved anyone else in nearly twenty years! She was willing to die alone!"

Alex wiped blood from her split lip and rose to her feet. "If you have something to say to me, say it outside."

"Gladly," Seiya returned. Alex turned and led the way upstairs to the roof. The Starlights followed. They emerged on the roof and Alex immediately transformed. "Stay out of this," Seiya ordered his two friends.

"Seiya…"

"Do it!" he snapped. "Fighter Star Power! Make UP!" She rushed in and began hurling attacks at Dark Uranus. The Wind Senshi easily blocked the attacks. "Michiru has only loved you!" Fighter snapped, backhanding Uranus. The white haired Senshi blocked it. "You're souls are destined to be together!" Fighter blocked a punch and slammed her fist into Uranus' ribs. "She only betrayed you because of Kyra!"

"Liar!" Uranus snarled.

"Kyra doesn't love you the way Michiru does! Michiru cares for the real you! So she made a mistake thinking you were Haruka. We all make mistakes." Fighter danced away from a flurry of kicks. "Kyra's only using you! When she grows tired of you, she'll just toss you away!"

"That's not true!" Uranus snapped but her confidence had been shaken. Fighter began landing several hits on the Dark Senshi. The Starlight slammed her fist into Uranus' abdomen as hard as she could. The young Senshi fell to the ground, gasping and wheezing for air.

"Follow the real feelings in your heart Alexandra Haruka Ten'ou," Fighter advised. She turned and walked away, turning back into Seiya. The other two followed him as he went back inside.

Alex weakly pushed herself up, a dark bruise forming around her left eye from Seiya's punch in the hall. "Kyra does love me…Kyra does love me…" she whispered.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hikari looked up, arching a brow at the figure outside of her cell. "Why are you here?" she asked.

"Why is Queen Kyra so worried about me joining Neptune?" Alex demanded.

Hikari rose to her feet and smoothed out her dirty dress. "Because your soul is intertwined with Neptune's and hers is intertwined with yours. The two of you are soulmates. No matter how much Kyra refuses to accept that."

"Don't lie! I have always loved Queen Kyra!"

Hikari walked to the bars. "Why do you think your name is Haruka Ten'ou? It is no mere coincidence that you are named after the last Sailor Uranus. You are her and she is you." She watched as Alex stubbornly shook her head. "Alexandra, hear me. You are not meant to be with Kyra. She is destroying you."

"She is my Queen."

"She is evil. You are a Sailor Senshi. You are meant to protect the innocent. To save them from evil, not deliver them to it."

"The Senshi betrayed and killed me!" Alex snapped.

"No they didn't," Hikari calmly said. "Uranus' older brother killed you."

"How do you know this?"

"I know because of who and what I am."

Alex looked away. "I've no choice but to obey."

"Everyone has a choice Uranus, and everyone is soon confronted with doing what is right, and doing what is easy." Alex looked at Hikari. "What will you choose?" The Dark Senshi turned and left. A small smile formed on Hikari's face. She had seen the small glimmer of doubt in the teal eyes. "So the Crystal wasn't destroyed…" she murmured softly.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus looked at the bodies. She bent down and pulled her sword out of a corpse from a Senshi. She wiped off the blade and sighed. She rubbed her head with her hand and frowned. She pulled her left arm away and stared at her wrist. Drying blood from the Sailor Senshi was covering her skin. She closed her eyes as the image of Michiru slicing her wrist swam into view. The Dark Senshi heard her voice shouting, "Michiru! NO!" as the Sea Senshi fell to the ground.

Dark Uranus blinked as her vision cleared. "The hell was that?" she whispered. She felt something wet slide down her face. She wiped her cheek with her hand and stared at the tearstain on her white glove. She quickly vanished and reappeared in Michiru's apartment. The Dark Senshi walked into Michiru's bedroom and looked at the dresser. She frowned and picked a frame up. It was of Haruka and Michiru kissing on their wedding day.

The transformation vanished and Alex looked at another picture. This one was of fourteen people. She recognized Haruka and the Senshi. A frowned formed on her face. "Could…could what they said be true?" she whispered, setting the pictures down. She turned and walked into the bathroom. She knelt down and saw some dried blood. She pried some off and rubbed it between her fingers.

_If you injure your hands, you'll never be able to become a world famous violinist…_ a voice echoed in her head.

Alex stood and backed away. She shook her head, unwilling to believe what she had been told but unable to deny the memories. She turned and walked out of the bathroom and vanished.

- - - - - - - - - -

"It's so sad she's given up," a nurse murmured.

"I know her friends are trying to get her to come out of it, but nothing so far," another said.

"I wonder what made her do it," the first said.

"I overheard her friends saying it was because she betrayed the person she loved," the second returned.

"Poor girl…whoever she's in love with is lucky to have her…" the first said as they left the hospital room.

Alex stepped out of the darkness and walked to the bed. She looked down at Michiru's unconscious form. "What the hell did you do to me?" she demanded. She reached down and gently brushed a stray lock of aqua hair from her face. Several dozen quick images flashed through Alex's mind, each filled with laughter and love, especially one in particular...

_Michiru screamed in pain, sweat glistening on her face. Haruka squeezed her lover's hand, uselessly wiping the sweat away. "Hang on Michi…" Haruka said._

_"Gods damn you Ten'ou Haruka!" Michiru snapped._

_"Keep pushing!" the doctor ordered._

_Michiru complied with another scream. Small cries met their ears and were soon joined by another set of cries. The two Senshi looked up as the nurses carried two small bundles over. "Congratulations," the nurse said, gently setting one of the bundles in Haruka's arms while the other nurse did the same with Michiru._

_The blonde Senshi looked at the baby in her arms and gently pulled back the pink blanket. Undying love swelled in Haruka's heart as she stared at her daughter. "We did it Michi…we…we really did it…" she whispered._

_"Ashiteru yo Ruka," Michiru smiled as the blonde sat down on the bed to look at her son. Haruka kissed Michiru's forehead._

_"Ashiteru yo Michi. Now and forever." Haruka stared at her family, proud love shining in her teal eyes…_

Alex blinked away tears, the ice in her heart beginning to melt. "Can you forgive me Michiru-san?" she whispered, gently caressing the Sea Senshi's face. She saw Michiru was beginning to stir and quickly fled the room.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru weakly opened her eyes and found herself lying in a hospital bed. She closed her eyes when a faint smell invaded her nose. She opened her eyes and looked down. Lying on her chest was a perfect red rose, a small slip of paper tied to it. She took the rose and smelled it, smiling faintly at its fragrance. She looked at the note and tears shimmered in her eyes. She pulled the note off and gripped it in her hand as she placed it over her heart. The note read:

_Michiru…I can't figure out what's true and what's not anymore. Everyone keeps telling me I'm suppose to be with you; even my own heart. But Kyra…whenever I'm around her I can't think about anything except her…which makes me think that you and the others are right. Please…give me a chance to figure out what's going on with my feelings. If not…then I guess it was my loss. Please…pray for me. I don't want to be a slave to anything…and live…please live…_

_Alex_

* * *

Things might be turning around. You'll just have to wait and see. Until then, please leave a review. Carter likes reviews... 


	10. By the Powers of the Light

How I've stayed alive this long with what I've done so far is beyond me...though I'm grateful...

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, Soleil-Lune, amnesia nymph, X00001, RunningStorm, petiyaka** for reviewing! And **Soleil-Lune **was first to review! Same old competition. First reviewer (other than Ten'ousai) will get a sneak peek at the next chapter.

I own nothing recognizable in this fic. Rittou belongs to Ten'ousai too.

Rated M for adult themes, violence, and language.

* * *

Kyra looked up as Alex walked by. She frowned. Something had been pulling the young Senshi away from her for the last few days. Before Kyra could call out, Alex was gone. Grumbling in frustration the evil queen activated the glass and the image of Alex shimmered into view. Kyra's eyes widened in disbelief. "NO!" she shrieked, slamming her fist into the glass. 

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex waited until the nurses and doctors had left before slipping into the room. She eased the door closed and shut the blinds. "Afraid of something?"

The white haired Senshi jumped and spun around. Michiru was sitting up in bed, an amused smile on her face. "Maybe," Alex returned.

"Alex, you don't have to sneak in here every time," Michiru said.

"Who says this isn't my second time?"

"I wake up whenever you come in."

Alex's face reddened in embarrassment. "So…why did you pretend to be asleep?" she asked.

"Because…I didn't want to scare you away. I made a mistake when I first met you a few weeks ago. I don't want to make another one."

Alex nodded. "Me too." She looked down. "I…I'm sorry…about everything…I…it's…"

"You don't have to say anything Alex." Michiru looked down. "I'd like for us to be together…demo…I'll be happy even if we're friends." She frowned as Alex turned away. "What?"

"These…images have been surfacing…and…I could…I felt…"

Michiru frowned. "Nani?"

Alex turned back, tears shimmering in her eyes. "I…I saw you…giving birth to your children. I could…I felt their warmth…and…there…there was so much love in Haruka's heart…" she fell silent and wiped the tears away. She bowed her head. "I've always wanted to feel love like that…I've never felt it before…" She blinked in surprise when she felt a warm hand rest on her shoulder. She looked into Michiru's eyes.

"That is the love I had for Haruka. I'd like to have it for you, Alexandra, if you'll let me," Michiru said.

"Just me? Not because I'm the reincarnation…"

"Just you," Michiru whispered, their faces centimeters apart.

A knock sounded on the door, startling the two. "Michiru-san! It's us!" Minako's voice said through the door.

"I have to go," Alex said.

"Stay," Michiru asked.

"I can't. If I don't get back, Kyra'll know something is wrong and could kill you." Michiru nodded and Alex vanished as the door opened, revealing the Senshi.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex frowned as she walked into the throne room. "Queen Kyra?" she asked. Something ripped through her abdomen and she fell to the ground. She was turned over and looked up at Kyra.

"You little whore!" the evil woman snarled.

"Wha…what?" Alex coughed, blood trickling down her chin.

"I saw you with Neptune! I heard you talking! TRAITOR!" Kyra shrieked, slamming a dagger into Alex's chest, pinning her to the marble floor.

"What the hell…?" Rittou questioned as he walked in.

"Your precious pen failed to seal the spell! She's remembered!"

Rittou glared at the queen. "Don't blame your failure on me Kyra. Now quit playing and let's go. We have job to do."

"What 'we'?"

"You killed the person I was going to take. You fill her place," he snapped and grabbed her. They vanished from sight.

Alex painfully reached up and pulled the dagger out of the stone as she sat up. She stumbled to her feet and staggered through the palace, leaving a blood trail behind. The injured Senshi began walking down the steps to the dungeon when her vision blurred. She tumbled painfully down the steps and rolled to a stop in front of the cells.

"By the Light!" Hikari exclaimed.

Alex summoned the Space Sword and pushed it through the bars. "Help…Senshi…" she whispered, closing her eyes.

Hikari picked up the sword and broke the lock. She knelt down next to Alex. "I will. Starting with you," she whispered. She placed her hands over the Dark Senshi and they began to glow.

- - - - - - - - - -

Setsuna burst into Michiru's hospital room. "We have a problem!"

"What?" Michiru asked.

"The Council is under attack."

"The what?" the Inner and other Outers asked.

"The Council consists of members who serve Order, like the Senshi, and Chaos, like Kyra," Taiki explained. "But…no one's suppose to know where it is unless they've been there or have been shown."

"I know," Setsuna replied.

"What does this Council do anyways?" Rei asked.

"Order and Chaos created it at the beginning of time. Each side is constantly trying to defeat the other, thus maintaining a balance. But now we have a problem," Setsuna said.

"So what's the problem?" Kunzite asked.

"Several high members of Order have been assassinated…what's worse…the avatar of Order was taken several days ago."

"Who?" the Senshi chorused.

"The one person that is directly under Order."

"We have to help!" Hotaru said.

"We don't even know where the Council is," Yaten said.

"And we can't get there without someone who's been there. It's in between dimensions or something," Seiya added.

"I know where it is," Setsuna said. "I have been there before."

"So let's go," Michiru said.

Ami pushed the Sea Senshi back down. "You're still weak Michiru-san. You have to stay here."

"Demo…"

"She's right," Setsuna agreed. "We should go now." The others left the room.

Michiru sighed and glared at the ceiling. "God damn it…" she growled. She rose to her feet and stood. She walked to the window and folded her arms over her chest. She bowed her head and closed her eyes. There was a sudden flare of light and her eyes shot open. She looked up and stared. A beautiful woman with silver-white hair appeared, the elegant silver dress shimmering in the light.

Silver eyes opened and stared at Michiru. "Are you ready to help your friends?"

"Hai…demo…dare desu ka?"

The woman smiled. "Hikari." She walked forward and placed her hand on Michiru's head. The Senshi felt warm light similar to the light Usagi gave off flow into her. She smiled, feeling as though she had been cleansed of everything evil.

- - - - - - - - - -

Kyra smirked as the Senshi fell to the white marble floor. "They are pathetic," she smirked.

"Where's Uranus? Didn't want her to see the truth at the very end?" Fighter spat, her limbs trembling as tried to push herself up. Blood dripped from dozens of wounds all over the Senshi and Kunzite.

"Just kill them before something happens," Rittou snapped.

Kyra glared at him. "Don't make me kill you. I already lost Uranus because of your incompetence."

The Senshi frowned. "What?" Mercury asked.

"Don't worry. You'll be seeing your friend soon," Kyra snarled. She lifted her hand, gold energy forming around her palm.

"Deep Submerge!"

Kyra grunted in pain. "Who dares?" she demanded.

"My guardian is the planet of the deep sea. I am the Senshi of affinity, Sailor Neptune!" The Sea Senshi stood in between the others and Kyra and Rittou. "Give up."

"You think you can beat us?" Rittou yawned. "I don't think so!" he snapped, his hand shooting out. Black energy slammed into Neptune, sending her crashing into the others. She winced as she rose to her feet.

"Try harder! Try again!" she challenged.

"I'm bored," Rittou muttered, turning away.

"Then I'll gladly finish her," Kyra said. Energy began crackling between her hands. "Ready to die?" she laughed, holding the energy above her head.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

Kyra cried out in pain as the attack disrupted the energy from her hands. "WHAT?" she thundered.

"Corrupting a fellow Senshi and killing her is something I cannot forgive! The pretty soldier of love and justice in a sailor suit! Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I shall punish you!"

Everyone's eyes widened. "Ma…masaka…" the Senshi stammered.

"Uranus killed you! She destroyed the Silver Crystal!" Rittou exclaimed.

Moon stood protectively in front of her friends. "I guess you were mistaken," she replied, the Tier in her hand. "Give up. Onegai."

"Never!" Kyra shouted. She began hurling energy at the Senshi. "DIE!"

"Silent Wall!" Saturn cried. The barrier only managed to lessen the force of the energy blasts.

"She's too strong!" Healer shouted.

"We have to stop her," Maker returned, struggling to rise to her feet.

Rittou waved his hand and sent the Senshi flying. "Chaos is winning you pathetic little girls. Hikari is sealed away, Uranus is dead, and soon everyone who serves Order will be dead," he smirked.

"Kuso…" Pluto growled.

"Give up and we'll make it quick," Kyra said.

"Never!" Moon shouted. "Silver Moon! Crystal Power Kiss!"

Rittou knocked the attack aside. "Weak!" he laughed. Black energy formed in his hands. "Now you shall die."

"Give up!" a new voice shouted. Everyone turned as a figure stepped into view wearing black leather pants, black boots, a black shirt, and a black leather jacket. They stayed in the shadows, the face hidden. "I won't let you win. Not after everything you've done."

"You think you can stop Chaos?" Kyra sneered.

"I'll die trying," the figure replied.

"Why? Why waste your life for them?" Rittou demanded.

"A Sailor Senshi's power comes from love and understanding, not hate…" the figure began, laughing softly. Neptune frowned slightly. The figure reached into a pocket of the jacket. "I'm not afraid to follow my heart…or my destiny…not anymore." The hand cleared the pocket, a pen glinting in the light.

"Who…" Kyra began.

"It's her…" Neptune whispered, warmth spreading through her body.

"Who?" her friends asked. Neptune remained silent, a smile forming on her face.

"Show yourself!" Rittou snapped.

"Okay," the figure agreed. "Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!" Sailor Uranus stepped into the light, standing between the Senshi and the two servants of Chaos. She lifted the Space Sword, the silver blade gleaming in the light. "By the powers of the light, the guardian of Ten'ousei has returned."

* * *

SHE'S BACK!! Yes, Uranus is permanently back on the lightside...or is she...oO?? Nothing is definite until the end. Hehehehe...until then, be kind and review! 


	11. Destined Couples

Things'll beginning to come to an end now. Only a few chapters are left. Like two including the epilogue.

Thanks to **Soleil-Lune, X00001, Ruka K, Ten'ousai, petiyaka, aquaxeyes** for reviewing! And **Soleil-Lune** was first to review! No more competition. We're very close to the end.

I don't own anything recognizable in this fic...and Rittou belongs to Ten'ousai.

Rated M for adult themes, violence, and language.

* * *

"You…this…it's not possible!" Kyra shouted. 

Uranus smiled. "Yes it is if I'm standing right here." Kyra shrieked in rage and shot her arm out. Uranus swung her sword and knocked the energy blast away. "Give up Kyra. You won't win."

Kyra summoned a sword and rushed in. Uranus easily deflected the wild attacks from the evil queen. She knocked the sword away and pressed the Space Sword against the evil woman's throat. "Uranus…" Moon began.

"I know," the white haired Senshi said. She frowned and looked over her shoulder at Moon. Her eyes widened and she rushed towards the Moon Princess. Uranus tackled Moon to the ground, twisting around. The Wind Senshi cried out in pain as an attack slammed into her shoulder. They hit the ground hard and the two servants of Chaos fled. "You…all right?"

"I'm fine," Moon said.

"Good…" Uranus winced.

"Uranus!" Neptune cried, kneeling down next to the young Senshi. "Mou…why do you always have to play the hero?"

Mercury looked and the bloodied and burned wound. "This doesn't look too bad demo it needs to be taken care of now."

"Go for it," Uranus returned, pushing herself up.

"I don't have any painkillers or anything though," Mercury replied.

"Pain's nothing compared to nearly being forced to take everything you care about," the Sky Senshi returned. She undid the transformation and the others stared in shock at the bloodied tattered clothing Alex was wearing.

"What happened?" Moon asked.

"Kyra didn't take it too well when she found out I was…um…"

"When she was visiting me in the hospital," Neptune supplied as Mercury began to work on the mangled shoulder.

"Why were you visiting her?" Fighter asked.

"Something didn't make sense about why Kyra was so obsessed with killing Neptune," Alex winced.

"And the effects of the spell Uranus was under were beginning to fade thanks to the Silver Crystal," a new voice said. They looked up and watched as Hikari walked over to them. Pluto bowed.

"What do you mean? Evil Uranus destroyed it," Venus said.

"The Silver Crystal did shatter, however, the pieces were absorbed by Dark Uranus. The remained within her and started to heal her, countering the spell," Hikari explained. "When she freed me, I drew out the Silver Crystal and healed her before going to the hospital and helping your two friends."

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex stared up at the sky through the window, a dull pain thudding in her left shoulder from the wound. Her left arm was also in a sling. She smiled faintly when a soothing presence entered the room. She remained silent for several minutes, the person who had entered not saying a word.

"So are you just going to stand there?" Alex asked, turning around to Michiru.

The Sea Senshi smiled. "Are you doing all right?"

"Yeah. Still a bit sore but it should heal fine." She noticed the look in Michiru's eyes. "But that's not why you're here…is it?"

"I…I need…to tell…" Michiru fell silent, tears blurring her vision. She looked down and wiped her eyes. A comforting hand rested on her shoulder and she lifted her gaze to Alex's warm teal eyes.

"If this is about the whole Seiya thing, I know."

"You do?" Shame spread over Michiru's face. She stared anywhere but in Alex's eyes.

"Yeah. Kyra showed me." Alex watched as the older woman's face reddened in shame. The younger Senshi gently grabbed Michiru's left arm and held it up, the faint red line marring the soft skin. "Why did you do this?" she asked softly, rubbing the ridge of the stitches lightly with her thumb.

"I thought I had lost everything…with…with what I…did with Seiya…" Michiru whispered softly.

Alex let the arm fall and gently caressed Michiru's face. "Didn't I tell you I'll always be by your side?" she asked.

Michiru looked up into the teal eyes. "Where did you hear…?"

"When Hikari healed me the memories of my past lives started returning," Alex replied with a small smile. Now Alex looked down, her hand falling away from Michiru's face. "I'm sorry for everything I've done to you and the others."

"It wasn't your fault Alex. I don't blame you at all." Michiru lifted the woman's head. "Okay?"

Alex nodded. "So…can we have a fresh start?"

Michiru smiled. "Hai." She leaned up and kissed the Sky Senshi, pulling away just as Alex started to kiss back.

"That's a bit unfair," Alex muttered with a pout.

"Honto?"

"And I don't speak Japanese all that well."

Michiru giggled, wrapping her arms around the tall Senshi. "Then how about some lessons?"

Alex arched a brow at the playful grin on Michiru's face. "I get the feeling these won't be Japanese lessons…" She kissed the top of Michiru's nose and grinned. "But I'm game," she whispered. She frowned slightly at the Sea Senshi's hesitant look. "What's wrong?"

"It's just…I…I still see you as Haruka…or at least a part…I'm sorry..." She turned and began to walk away.

Alex tossed the sling aside and grabbed Michiru before she could open the door. She spun the aqua haired Senshi around and kissed her passionately. Several moments later they broke apart, gasping slightly for air. Alex ran her hands through the smaller woman's wavy hair. "A part of me _is_ Haruka Michiru. I can't deny that. But…I'm okay with it now." She grinned suddenly. "Especially if some of these memories are true…"

Michiru's face flushed. "I think you're too young for those memories."

Alex bent down slightly and kissed Michiru's neck, sending shivers through the smaller woman. "I don't think so," Alex whispered, her warm breath tickling Michiru's ear. The Wind Senshi began pulling Michiru towards the bed. Michiru stopped her and they kissed again, their clothes falling away.

Michiru looked at the white bandage on Alex's shoulder. "Are you sure you're up for this?" she asked, nodding towards the bandage.

"As long as your gentle." Alex winked.

Michiru arched a brow. "Are you saying that I get to have my way with you?"

"I am. You did say you were going to give me some lessons." Michiru grinned seductively and gently pushed Alex down on the bed. The young Senshi reclined on the bed and watched Michiru through half lidded eyes, smiling at the aqua haired woman's gentle caresses. A smile formed on Alex's face as her eyes closed all the way. _Thank you gods…for letting me find my soulmate…_

- - - - - - - - - -

Minako stared out of the window, nervously chewing on her nails. She knew that something big was coming and she was scared. She had put on a brave face for her friends, but she couldn't deny it when she was alone. She sighed. _Will we survive this time?_ Minako wondered again for the hundredth time. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she turned. "Kunzite…"

"You seem worried," he said softly. She started to shake her head in denial. "I can see it Minako. You may be able to hide it from your friends, but you can't hide it from me." He brushed some of her long blonde hair out of her face.

"It's just…something big has to be coming. I…I'm just…" she fell silent, her head bowed as tears flowed from her blue eyes. Kunzite gently pulled her close and she cried into his chest. After several minutes she looked up at him, tears still shimmering in her eyes. "I'm just afraid that…we won't…"

He silenced her with a kiss. "You've been in worse situations Mina-chan," he whispered. "Have faith in yourself and in your friends." She nodded, clinging onto his jacket. He smiled. "You should rest," he suggested. She nodded again and allowed him to guide her over to the bed. She scooted up to the pillow and smiled as he pulled a blanket up over her. He turned to leave when a tug backwards made him stop and look down. He frowned.

"Don't go," Minako whispered. "Onegai."

He nodded and pulled off his cape and jacket. A black short sleeve shirt showed off his well-muscled chest. He made to sit in the chair when Minako reached out and pulled him towards the bed. She scooted over and he climbed onto the bed. Minako immediately cuddled close to him, resting her head on his chest. Kunzite smiled and pulled the blanket up over the both of them. He draped one arm over Minako and she closed her eyes, falling asleep. Kunzite smiled, unable to deny the love he felt for the leader of the three Inner Senshi. He kissed the top of her head and closed his eyes, joining Minako in a peaceful slumber.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex softly stroked Michiru's hair as the aqua haired Senshi slept. A smile was on the white haired Senshi's face. Michiru stirred and looked up at Alex. "Is it morning?" she asked sleepily.

"Technically yes, but it's still pretty dark outside," Alex replied. Michiru cuddled closer to Alex. "So…you…you really waited twenty years?"

"I'd wait an eternity just to spend a moment with my soulmate," the Senshi of the Sea replied.

"What did I ever do to deserve a person like you?" Alex asked.

"You're just lucky."

Alex kissed the top of Michiru's head. "Lucky huh?" she asked, her right hand slipping under the sheets.

Michiru squealed as the younger woman began tickling her. "Alexandra!" she cried through fits of giggles.

The Senshi of the Skies trapped Michiru's arms and kissed her. Her teal eyes stared lovingly into sea blue. "I like the sound of my full name on your lips."

Michiru smiled. "So do I."

Alex released Michiru's hands and laid on her right side. Her left hand gently trailed up and down the plain of the violinist's abdomen. Michiru sighed in happiness, her eyes closed. "I love you Michiru."

Michiru turned her head and looked at Alex. "Ashiteru yo Alexandra." Longing filled her sea blue eyes and the Wind Senshi smiled. She captured Michiru's mouth with her own as her hands sent shivers down Michiru's spine.

- - - - - - - - - -

Michiru walked out of the bathroom and stopped. She stifled her laughter when she saw Alex curled tightly up in a ball under the covers as sunlight streamed in through the window. Michiru walked over and gently shook her young lover. "Time to get up." She heard Alex mutter something but the younger woman didn't move. Michiru shook her head. _She _is _Haruka reincarnated…_ The Sea Senshi gripped the covers and quickly yanked them off. Alex whimpered at the loss of the warmth and curled up even tighter, pulling a pillow over her face. "Mou…Alex…"

"Too early…" the muffled voice returned.

"It's near ten in the morning!"

"Early…"

Deciding that more drastic measures had to be taken, Michiru retreated to the bathroom, a grin on her face. She returned several moments later, her hands behind her back. "Alexandra, you need to get up." The younger Senshi shook her head under the pillow. "I warned you." Michiru pulled her hands out and heaved the bucket of ice water onto the white haired Senshi. Alex yelped in surprise and leapt out of the bed. She rose to her feet, dripping wet.

"The…that…wa…was cold…" she grumbled as her teeth chattered together.

"Then come get warmed up." Alex perked up and followed Michiru into the bathroom, a smile on her face.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hikari looked up as the Senshi came in. She smiled at how close Alex and Michiru seemed. The avatar of Order could sense that their two souls were now balanced. Her silver gaze shifted to Minako and Kunzite. _Their souls are becoming balanced as well…this is good…_

"You sent for us Hikari-sama?" Setsuna asked.

Hikari nodded gravely. "Due to the actions of Dark Uranus, the balance between Order and Chaos has dramatically shifted. The avatar of Chaos has grown too powerful and must be stopped."

"You mean killed?" Usagi asked. "We can't do that…we have to try and…"

"I am sorry Moon Princess, but he cannot be saved. He is the epitome of Chaos…just like I am the epitome of Order."

"So…we have to kill him then," Makoto figured.

"Yes," Hikari said.

"Hikari-sama…won't that mean…" Setsuna began.

"Yes." She looked the Time Senshi in the eye. "Balance must be maintained. In order to restore balance, Kaosu must be killed." She let out a slow breath. "There is no other way my friend."

"What are you two talking about?" Hotaru demanded.

"I'll take care of," Alex said. She turned and headed for the door.

"This job is too big for you to handle alone."

Alex stopped and turned. "It's my fault this has happened. That means it's my duty to fix it." She walked out of the room.

"We have to go after her," Usagi said. The others nodded.

"Be careful. Kaosu will be many times stronger than Galaxia when she was under the influence of Chaos." The Senshi nodded and ran after their friend.

Kunzite looked at Hikari. "You will die too, when Kaosu is killed, won't you?"

"Balance must be maintained. If not, the universe will fall apart."

"I noticed Michiru-san's hands…you healed them…didn't you?"

Hikari smiled. "I did. Her music gives hope to so many." She reached out and caressed his face. "Just as you and Venus have done in the past, present, and future." He frowned and opened his mouth to ask something but she shook her head. "Go. They will need your help as well." He bowed to her and left the room.

* * *

The final battles will begin soon! Until then, be nice and review! Please! 


	12. Soldiers of Love

Very very close to the end! How exciting!!

Thanks to **Ten'ousai, X00001, amnesia nymph, SithLibrarian, aquaxeyes** for reviewing! You guys rock!

Hey guess what? That's right. I don't own it. And Rittou belongs to Ten'ousai.

Rated M for adult themes, language, and violence.

* * *

Hikari locked her door and walked to the window. She folded her arms over her chest and sighed, staring up at the hundreds of stars. Several moons lit the sky, bathing her face in soft light. Small tendrils of fear crept into her as she thought about dying. She looked down, knowing that if and when she did die, she would be reborn with her twin, Kaosu. The thought didn't prevent her from feeling fear though. She leaned her head against the window and closed her eyes. A small smile crept on her face. 

"Here to kill me?" she asked.

Rittou stepped out of the shadows, his features slightly masked by the darkness. "No. I…oh forget it," he muttered.

"You don't have to go. I wouldn't mind some company," she said, causing him to stop and turn. She turned, her eyes faintly shimmering with tears.

Rittou's breath caught in his throat when he saw her framed by the moons light, looking like an angel. His heart thudded in his chest. _I'd forgotten how beautiful…I can't think like this!_

Hikari watched him, her heart aching. "Rittou…I know we've not gotten along in centuries…" she began, her silver eyes full of love. She walked over to him and gently held his face. She leaned in and kissed him, a tear escaping her eye.

Rittou pulled back; slightly aware his arms were around her waist. "Damn you Hikari…" he whispered.

"For what?" she whispered.

"For stealing my heart."

She arched a brow. "You've not loved anyone else?"

"It seems every time I love someone, it just opens up to more wounds."

"Love is not something to be feared Rittou. I know there are painful times when we open our hearts to someone, but if we sealed ourselves away and refused to love, that life would not be worth living."

The arrogance faded from Rittou slightly. "You're the only person who's ever been able to see through me."

She smiled. "That's because I love you."

He gently held her face. "I cannot save your life, but I can at least love you for one more night." She nodded and they kissed, their hands working on the other's clothing as they made their way to the bed.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex stared out of the window, her arms folded over her chest. She heard the others come in but didn't move. "You ready?" she heard Rei ask.

Michiru frowned. "Alex?"

"Are you all right?" Usagi asked.

"How can you act like nothing happened? I tried to kill you all," she said, turning to them. Traces of tears were forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

"That wasn't you," Minako replied.

"Yes it was. And don't try to tell me it wasn't. I could have fought Kyra's control but I didn't." Alex bowed her head and turned away. "I wasn't strong…"

Usagi placed a hand on the young Senshi's shoulder. "You don't have to be strong alone Alex-chan. We stand together, we stand strong. Okay?"

The platinum haired teen turned and nodded. "I bet Haruka got that right away…" she murmured.

The others laughed. "Actually, it took her a few years to realize that," Setsuna replied with a smile.

"Haruka-papa was very stubborn," Hotaru added.

Alex nodded, the shame leaving her face. "I'm ready."

The others nodded. "Then let's transform and find this Kaosu guy," Usagi said, smiling in triumph.

"No need to find me," a cold voice sneered. The Senshi turned and saw a man standing there. He had short, spiked ebony hair with several bangs framing his face. Cold, calculating green orbs stared at them, telling the Senshi that he can with one look a man will drop to his knees begging forgiveness. He stood at six foot four, and his stance screamed for respect or for others to stay out of his way. His armor is black marble, giving him a slight advantage in battle from being injured to intense. He wore a maroon-colored tunic, black boots, and slacks An ebony cloak shadowed his features from the Senshi. A yang pendent hung from a worn leather cord from his neck.

Alex's eyes widened as she recognized him from a description Rittou had given her. "K…Kaosu…" she whispered. "We need to transform now!"

Without hesitating the Senshi pulled out their henshin pens. "Mercury Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Mars Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Jupiter Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Venus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Neptune Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Pluto Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Saturn Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Uranus Crystal Power! Make UP!"

"Moon Eternal! Make UP!"

"Fighter Star Power! Make UP!"

Kaosu laughed, his voice harsh. "You think you can defeat me? I grew more powerful than ever when Uranus sealed Hikari in that cell! I HAVE NO EQUAL!"

Uranus gripped the Space Sword tightly. "We'll see about that. Space Sword Blaster!" she cried. They stared as Kaosu calmly knocked the attack aside.

"Star Serious Laser!"

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Chronus Typhoon!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

Kaosu laughed as the attacks swarmed at him. He held out his hand, a black barrier deflecting the attacks back at their respective owners after strengthening them. The Senshi fell to the ground, a few cuts on their faces. "You need a few centuries of training to even hope of catching up to me." He turned to Moon. "Are you ready to die next?" he smirked.

Uranus stood protectively in front of Moon. "You'll have to go through me first Kaosu!" she snapped.

"Easily done," he returned. "Though I will make you suffer."

"Why?" Moon demanded.

"She betrayed me." He blurred in. Before Uranus could move Kaosu had grabbed her and vanished.

"NO!" Moon cried.

- - - - - - - - - -

Uranus blinked as they reappeared on the roof of the castle, the cold wind whipping through the air. She looked at Kaosu. "Now what?"

He smiled. "Now you will die." A black sword appeared in his hand and he slowly walked towards Uranus.

She bravely stood her ground, holding the Space Sword before her. When he was close enough she rushed in, silently praying to her deity planet for strength. She slashed down but he parried it and slammed his fist into the side of her face. She fell to the ground, stunned from the blow. She went to push herself up when he bent down and grabbed her hair. He hauled her to her feet as she stifled a cry of pain.

"You will be presented before Neptune, broken and bleeding before I slit your throat," he whispered in her ear.

"Burn in hell…" she snarled.

He laughed. "I was going to make you my right hand. Oh well. Another life maybe," he smirked.

"I'd sooner die than betray my friends again."

"So be it," he said. The sword vanished and was replaced by a dagger. He slid it down her back. "This might hurt a little."

Uranus frowned. The dagger was suddenly plunged into her spine. Her legs gave way and she slumped in Kaosu's arms. She barely held back a scream. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Damn you…" she growled as he let her fall to the floor. She pushed herself over, blood pooling around her. Kaosu knelt down and rolled her over. He placed a hand over the wound and healed the skin. Once done he rose to his feet and viciously kicked her in the upper back. She grunted in pain and skidded a few feet away. She pushed herself over and glared at him.

He smiled, tracing the dagger over her face. "I'm sure you would have also made a good lover."

"Sorry," she grunted. "I'm not into guys." She spat directly into his eye.

He chuckled. "You could have been my equal Uranus."

"Is everyone suddenly obsessed with me?" she demanded.

"I just find you worthy," he whispered. "You're strong, determined, loyal, and willing to do whatever it takes to achieve your mission. Just like me."

"I'm nothing like you!" she snapped.

"So you say." He chuckled. "I'm going to honor you Uranus."

"Gee, thanks," she muttered sarcastically.

"You will get to see my face," he whispered. He reached up and lowered the hood of his cloak. Uranus had to admit he was handsome. Not even a scar marred his skin. "Are you ready to be broken?" he inquired.

"Try it," she challenged. "Space Turbulence!" she yelled, hurling energy at him. The attack caught him off guard and he fell backwards. Uranus quickly pulled out her communicator and hit the alarm button before Kaosu knocked it away.

"You…will pay for that!" he thundered, a cut running down his left cheek. He lifted his hand, black energy swirling around his palm. The energy flew directly at Uranus. She watched it come, unable to move away. She braced herself for the hit but a figure jumped in the way. Uranus stared in shock, as did Kaosu.

"You…won't…kill…her…" the figure grunted.

"Kyra…" Uranus whispered.

The queen turned to Uranus, a sad smile on her face. "I did love you…I just…don't know where…I lost sight…of it…" Kyra's eyes rolled up and she fell to the ground, dead.

"Now there's no one to protect you," Kaosu smirked. A blast took him by surprise again.

"I'll fight you until I die," Safiel said. "You killed my brother and three of my friends. I won't forgive you for that!"

"Nor will I," Kunzite agreed.

Kaosu laughed coldly. "You think the two of you can stop me?" He waved his hand and the two men went flying. He looked at Uranus. "You are next."

"Star Gentle Uterus!"

"Star Sensitive Inferno!"

Kaosu knocked the attacks aside. "The Starlights. I should have figured."

"That's not all you have to worry about," Moon said as she and the others arrived.

Neptune immediately went to Uranus' side. "Oh my god…" she whispered.

"I'm fine…just can't feel my legs is all," Uranus grimaced. "Maybe a broken rib or two as well…" she added with a wince as she sat up.

Neptune glared at Kaosu. A body caught her eye and she stared. "K…Kyra?" she exclaimed.

"She covered for me," Uranus said.

Moon smiled. "Everyone has goodness in them." She turned to Kaosu. "Stand down and stop this."

"Why should I? I'm more powerful than my twin sister!"

"Sister?"

"Hikari," Pluto said.

"Who cares? We have to take him down," Venus said.

Kaosu laughed. "Fourteen warriors against me? Even with double that you wouldn't be able to touch me!"

Uranus chuckled. "I did," she smirked.

Kaosu's face darkened. "DIE!" he thundered, energy swirling around his hand.

"MOVE!" Uranus cried. Neptune grabbed the Sky Senshi and pulled her away as the blast ripped by. The others dodged the blast as well. "Neptune…forget about me. Focus on fighting," Uranus said.

"I can't do that," she returned as the others began attack Kaosu.

"You could die if you don't pay…"

Neptune placed a finger on Uranus' lips, silencing her. "I lost you once. I will not lose you again."

"_I_ don't want to lose _you_," Uranus whispered.

Neptune smiled. "You won't."

"We'll watch her," Kunzite offered as he and Safiel limped over.

"Your friends need you," Safiel added.

Neptune kissed Uranus. "I'll be back koi."

Uranus grabbed her and kissed her again. "Don't you dare die on me," Uranus whispered. "Otherwise I'll kill you."

Neptune smiled and ran to her friends. "Are you injured anywhere else?" Safiel asked her.

"I think a few of my ribs are broken…or bruised at least." She looked over to the fight. _I have to help them…this is all my fault…or at least partly…_ Uranus looked up at the star-filled sky. She easily picked out her planet. _Uranus, please…help me right the wrong I made…help me protect the ones who love me. Let me be the Senshi I'm meant to be…I beg you…_

"Uranus?" Kunzite asked.

The young Senshi ignored him. Instead golden blue energy filled her being and gave her a glow around her. The symbol of Uranus glowed on her forehead. She gasped as feeling returned to her legs. She slowly rose to her feet, the Space Sword scraping along the stone as the glow faded.

"How did…" Safiel began.

Uranus turned to the fight. Her eyes narrowed when she saw it wasn't going well. She ran towards the fight, determination in her teal eyes. She leapt up into the air and slammed her foot into Kaosu's back. He staggered away from the others and turned. He glared at Uranus.

"So you called upon your planet for help. Impressive for one so young," he said.

"I'm just full of surprises," Uranus returned, tightening her grip on the Space Sword. She pointed her weapon at him. "You will not win Kaosu."

"We shall see young one."

"I guess we will," she agreed.

"So give me everything you got," he challenged.

Uranus smiled. "I can do that," she agreed softly. She lifted the silver bladed sword up to the sky, the wind beginning to pick up speed as it whipped the hair of the others. "Akari no Ten'on!" she shouted (Light Blessings of Heaven). Golden energy descended from the sky, thin lines of navy blue energy crackling around it. The energy struck the blade and she swung the sword down. The light energy lashed out, heading straight for Kaosu.

_She's turned the attack I gave her to light…impossible!_ Kaosu stared in shock. The attack struck him head on and he flew back several feet, bleeding from a dozen cuts and gashes.

Uranus sank to her knees, weakened. "Uranus!" Neptune and the others cried.

"I'm fine…just weak…keep fighting!" she ordered. The Sea Senshi helped her lover up. "Neptune…"

"I'm not leaving you," she replied.

"All right," Uranus agreed.

Kaosu staggered to his feet, his armor cracked. He angrily tore it off, his cold green eyes rimmed with hate. "I. Will. Kill. YOU!" he bellowed, dark energy crackling all around him.

"I think you made him angry," Neptune murmured.

"And weakened him," Uranus added.

"But you spent your energy," Neptune pointed out.

"And I'd do it again," she grinned.

Neptune smiled. "Mou…" she muttered. They turned back as the wind began picking up. "Na…nani?"

Kaosu smiled. "Let me show you what that attack is suppose to look like," he smirked. The sky darkened. "Kuro no Ten'on!" he bellowed as pure black energy engulfed him. His hands shot out, sending the massive wave of energy towards the Senshi, Kunzite, and Safiel.

"MOVE!" Kunzite bellowed. They did their best to get away but the General, Mercury, Pluto, Healer, Fighter, and Saturn weren't able to clear the blast. They hit the ground hard and lay still, barely clinging to consciousness.

"KUNZITE!" Venus cried.

Moon looked at Kaosu. _He's too strong…_ she realized. Resolve formed in her eyes as her right hand went to her chest, gripping her brooch. "I have no choice…" she whispered softly.

Neptune saw and knew what her Princess was planning. "Sailor Moon! You can't! Onegai!"

"What?" Uranus demanded.

"She's going to use the Silver Crystal," Jupiter said.

"She'll die though, won't she?" Maker asked.

"There's no other way," Moon replied, her hands surrounding her locket. It began to glow and the Silver Crystal shimmered into view. She looked at Kaosu. "I can't keep letting you do this."

He laughed. "Letting me? If I am too powerful for my sister, what makes you think you and your pathetic little jewel can stop me?"

"I will protect this world and the galaxy!" Moon replied. "Even at the cost of my life." She extended her arms and raised the crystal into the air.

"So be it. Let's see the mighty Silver Crystal take down the avatar of Chaos!"

"You poor sap. She defeated Galaxia," Mars returned. "She can defeat you."

"I'm more powerful than Galaxia Chaos ever was. I _AM_ Chaos!" he laughed maniacally. Black energy once again began to swirl around him. "You will die!"

Uranus and the others looked up from tending to their fallen friends. "We have to do something…" Uranus said.

"You're not doing anything more. You're drained enough as it is," Neptune said.

"Not yet," she returned stubbornly, rising to her feet.

"Alex…"

"Listen to her," Safiel agreed.

"Once Kaosu is dead," she replied.

Neptune sighed. "There's no changing her…"

"Minna, stay out of this!" Moon ordered as the Silver Crystal gathered in light.

"What?" they chorused.

"I will stop him. He won't hurt anymore of my friends!" The Silver Crystal flared with power, casting light to the darkness. _Just lend me what strength you have…everyone…everywhere…_ she prayed. She closed her eyes. "Silver Crystal Power!" she cried out.

A beam of light shot out from the crystal and slammed into the black energy Kaosu hurled at her. "She's not strong enough…" Mars whispered.

"Then we'll help," Uranus returned. "Uranus Crystal Power!"

"Neptune Crystal Power!"

"Mars Crystal Power!"

"Venus Crystal Power!"

Maker looked over at the unconscious Senshi and saw that they were lending their power as well in spite of being unconscious. Maker even sensed Fighter and Healer's power flowing towards Moon. She turned to the Moon Princess. "Maker Star Power!" Safiel closed his eyes and gave what energy he could spare to Moon as well.

Moon felt the energy from her friends and loved ones fill her with strength. The Silver Crystal flared with power and began pushing the darkness back. "WHAT?" Kaosu exclaimed in shock.

"Even the faintest of lights can illuminate the darkness Kaosu," Neptune said. The blast slammed into him and he screamed in pain as he felt the light sear his black soul. His body began fading away into nothingness.

- - - - - - - - - -

Hikari looked up at Rittou, a small smile on her face. "Thank you love."

He frowned. "Huh?"

She giggled, hiding the wince as pain tore through her heart. "For letting me love you one last time." She gently leaned in and kissed him. "I will miss you."

"It…they…the Senshi…did it?" he asked in bewilderment.

Hikari nodded. "I had faith they would. They are ai no Senshi." She saw the faint traces of sadness in his eyes. "Don't be sad Rittou. I've lived long enough. Everything must come to an end." She winced as the pain increased.

Rittou held her. "I love you Hikari…and I'm sorry…for everything I've done to you over these past few centuries."

"I forgave you a long time ago," she smiled as she began to fade away. "You just need to work on your humility then you'll be the perfect man." He smiled and kissed her.

She vanished completely, leaving him alone in the bed. He tried to blink away his tears but they fell regardless. _Balance is restored…_ he thought. _All is as it should be…_

* * *

The end is near! Only the epilogue remains. Until then, review please! Signed or unsigned is welcomed. Just no flames. 


	13. Epilogue

The epilogue! Sad I know, but all good things must come to an end.

Thanks to **Soleil-Lune, Ten'ousai, moonqueen, X00001, amnesia nymph** for reviewing. And thanks to everyone who reviewed every chapter. You guys are awesome!!

I don't own Sailor Moon or the rights blah blah blah.

This fic was rated M for violence, adult themes and situations, and language.

* * *

Alex slowly came to, her whole body aching. She slowly opened her eyes and bright fluorescent lights promptly assaulted them. She blinked as her eyes adjusted. "Alex! Thank god! We were beginning to get worried," a man's voice said. 

She looked up in the face of a man with dark brown hair. "Nick? Zee? Jade?" she asked softly as she sat up. She rubbed her head. "What happened? Where am I?"

"Those uh…those aren't our names," Zee said. "My real name is Zoisite."

"Nephrite," Nick replied.

"Jadeite."

"You're the…" she realized as they nodded. "But…how? I thought you had died…" she said in confusion.

"Well…we did die," Jadeite said.

"But somehow Hikari-sama was able to revive us as she died. And Demando," Zoisite put in.

"So it wasn't a dream…" she whispered.

"No. And we're sorry…for not being able to protect you better," Nephrite said.

"It's okay." She looked up. "The others?"

"A little worse for wear but fine," Jadeite said.

"And Usagi?"

The three men looked at each other. "Well…she's either eating…" Zoisite began.

"Sleeping…" Nephrite put in.

"Or worrying over Seiya. He's still unconscious. Took the brunt of the blast meant for Hotaru," Jadeite finished. "She hasn't left his room once."

"The others that got hit are recovering," Nephrite said.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks, give or take a day," Safiel said as he, Demando, and Kunzite walked in. A large bandage covered his forehead and a woman with dark green hair was at his side. Alex knew that the woman was Petz.

"And Seiya is awake now," Demando added.

Alex nodded, relieved. "So everyone's okay…"

"Not…not everyone…" Kunzite said. Alex looked up at him, confusion on her face. "Michiru-san's twins, Kaze and Mika. They've gone."

"Gone?" Alex frowned. "Gone where?"

"We don't know. They just said it's time for them to fulfill their destiny and they were gone," Demando said.

"Twins…" Alex murmured with a frown. Her eyes widened. "That…it… they…" she stammered.

"Speak English," Demando said.

"Michiru's twins. They've become the avatars for Order and Chaos."

"That's crazy!" the six men returned.

"She could be right," Petz said. "I mean, you did say that Hikari and Kaosu were twins," she pointed out.

"Poor Michiru-san…" Jadeite whispered. The others nodded in agreement.

- - - - - - - - - -

Alex knocked on the door to Michiru's apartment. The door opened and Alex offered the Sea Senshi a soft smile. "Alex…not that I'm not glad to see you, but why are you here?" she asked.

"Came to see how you were doing." The platinum haired Senshi held out a red rose. "It's not perfect, this is a bit spontaneous and all."

Michiru smiled and took the rose. She stepped aside and ushered Alex inside. "It is to me," she said as the taller woman removed her shoes. She showed the Senshi of Skies inside. Michiru placed the rose into a vase with the one Alex had given her in the hospital several weeks ago. "You came because of the twins…didn't you?"

"I came to see how you were holding up. I can't imagine how hard it is for you to…lose I guess is the word I'm looking for, your children."

Michiru sat down and nodded. "It…it is hard…demo…" she fell silent and shook her head. "I have no idea what I'm trying to say. I just…I wish they didn't have to fight each other now."

"I'm sorry."

"This isn't your fault Alex. And don't say it is either," Michiru said as Alex opened her mouth. "Things happen for a reason." She smiled faintly. "At least they'll be safe. Setsuna-san said the avatars don't fight. They lead."

"Still sucks though."

Michiru laughed softly, a trace of bitterness in her voice. "Yes. Yes it does."

"Come on," Alex suddenly said, rising to her feet. "You need to get out of here. And I won't take no for an answer."

"Can I at least know where we're going?" Michiru rose to her feet as well.

"I don't know. Can you?" Alex teased.

Michiru pouted. "_May_ I know?" she corrected, sticking her tongue out.

"I thought I was the kid in this relationship," Alex grinned, embracing Michiru. "And don't stick that out at me unless you plan to use it."

"Later," Michiru whispered.

"Good. Because I'm taking you out to enjoy yourself. All my treat." Michiru smiled and the pair kissed. Both were glad that peace had finally come and that their souls had found each other again.

**END**

* * *

Final reviews are welcomed! 

Thanks for reading!

Ja ne!


End file.
